


“Happy Birthday, By The Way.”

by FlamboyantScientist



Series: Teddy’s OC Dump [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, I promise it’s not as dark as it sounds, Lies and secrets, M/M, Murder, Romance, Royalty AU, Soulmate AU, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Weapons, and i mean Prompto is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: When the oldest of a Soulbond turns sixteen, the two are able to communicate by writing on their skin.Prince Noctis was thirteen when he found his Soulmate in his shield, Gladiolus.He was sixteen when he found his second Soulmate.Ignis was sixteen when he was introduced to a boy in another country, and was expected to love him. He was too busy for love. Until fate takes a hand.<><><><><><><>Summary is crap, I promise it’s a better read lolTitle from Party Favour by Billie Eilish.ALSO,, this is an OC fic, so don’t like, don’t read





	“Happy Birthday, By The Way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether or not to upload this for a while, because it does kind of centre around an OC of mine. But, I decided fuck it :) if people don’t want to read it, they don’t have to. 
> 
> I’m proud of myself to finally finishing this 25,000+ word fic, so take it. 
> 
> There is a fictional language in this, so I’ll put a dictionary here and at the end. It’s loosely based off of German, because I am not creative :) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy if you want to read it! 
> 
> Gralean Dictionary (My Version [fictitious language]):  
> ashiterr - trainer  
> leimed - Sorry  
> Göttes - gods  
> Seche - Six  
> ruhet - weed (basically)  
> Mütter - Mother  
> Soldats - soldiers  
> durchmê - average, standard choice, normal  
> Gottänleich - godlike  
> vertraum - the dream  
> Verpiss dich - fuck off  
> Lei mich ausren - Hear me out  
> Arschloch - asshole  
> Schwanz - shit head  
> ficken sterben - fucking die  
> brüderlein - little brother

It was normal on Eos, that when the oldest of a soulbond turned sixteen, the two would be able to communicate by writing on their skin. Wherever one would write, it would appear on the other. 

Armand's first message appeared two months after their twelfth birthday.

It was a short list written in scrawled handwriting, in Lucian rather than Gralean, with black pen: 

**\- Double check Tena. visit days**  
**\- Make sure Noct eats  
**\- Call parents** **

********

Armand had scrabbled about their room for a pen, and dropped it about three times before managing to actually get the blue ink to their arm:

_Happy birthday, lover :)_

;><><><><><><><><><>

"Gladio, I have a problem!"

The newly turned sixteen year old advisor rushed into the gym hall where he hoped his best friend would be. The seventeen year old Shield of Lucis looked round at the distressed shout of his friend, meeting him halfway.

"What, what is it?! Is it Noct?!" Gladiolus asked desperately, fearing the worst. 

"My soulmate wrote to me." Ignis answered shortly, rolling up his sleeve to show the blue ink staining the skin on his arm. 

_Happy birthday, lover :)_

"Aw, they wished you a happy birthday." Gladio cooed, "But I thought this was something important." 

"Of course it's important!" Ignis retorted, "This changes everything! My duty is first and foremost to Noctis, I can’t split my time with a Soulmate as well! I barely have time for myself, let alone another person. What do I do, Gladio?"

The Prince's Shield looked down at his friend with soft eyes, "You write them back. Ask for a name, get to know them. And you chill out. You’re sixteen, Iggy, and pretty much working full time, and in full time eduction. Take a step back, make a new friend, and stop worrying about it." 

"At least you knew who your Soulmate was as soon as you turned sixteen."

"My Soulmate is the fourteen year old Prince of Lucis, the guy I’m supposed to give my life for because it’s my job." Gladiolus frowned, "I’m an adult soon, and my Prince is head over heels for me. Do you know how hard it is to tell the Crown Prince we have to wait until he’s of age?"

"How many times did you say 'prince' in that lecture?" Ignis narrowed his eyes, but there was no heat behind it, "I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a little stressed right now." 

"Of course you are. Go home. Call you parents, have a happy birthday." Gladio pushed his best friend lightly towards the door. "Get out of the Citadel and write your Soulmate back." 

"Fine. Thank you, Gladio." 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Armand had begun to give up hope that their Soulmate would ever reply. What sixteen year old was too busy to write a sentence on their arm anyway? The young Niflheim Royal was sat by the window their bedroom, knees brought up to their chest and staring out at the stars. Their usual long sleeved pyjamas had the sleeves rolled up so they could see if there was any change, or addition, to the two notes already there. 

Just as they were about to leave their perch and shuffle back to their bed, a sudden cold feeling washed over them, starting on the underside of their wrist. They turned it over eagerly, desperate to know what it said. 

**Thank you.**

**May I ask for your name?**

May they ask for their name? 

Armand scrunched their nose up at the wording. Did they already know their Soulmate was Royalty? They thought that maybe the formal language would go forgotten by their Soulmate, or that maybe it was different in... what places spoke Lucian anyway? 

The blond grabbed the pen that sat in front of them on the window sill, waiting for this moment. 

_Armand. And you?_

**Ignis**

There was a moment of hesitation, where neither wrote anything until Armand picked up their pen once more. 

_Pronouns?_

That was a good start, right? Knowing what gender your supposed lover was. They chewed their pen nervously as they waited for a reply. 

**He/him, cis male. Yourself?**

'Yourself'. Armand snorted to themself. How posh was this guy? If he kept this up, the Royal was sure they’d get lost. Even though they’d been learning Lucian their whole life, the formal to informal wording always confused them. 

_They/them questioning_

**How old are you, may I ask?**

The blond bit their lip, deciding whether or not to answer the question. They had a right to refuse, however this person was their Soulmate...

_12_

They wrote eventually, opting to go with numbers rather than words. At least that was the same in Gralean... 

Ignis didn’t reply for a while, and Armand was worried he thought they were too young, or if he’d just fallen asleep. 

**You do know we'd have to wait, yes? If something started now, it would soon be illegal.**

_I know. I’m willing to wait._

And then they ran out of room. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The pair wrote a lot as the years went past, never once disclosing each other’s location or surname deciding mutually that was something to do in the future.  
Armand was there during Ignis' worst moments and was one of the first to know about his best. And Ignis was the second to know when Armand came out as trans, after his brother of course. The blond also kept his Soulmate up to date with his life, even going as far to share the dilemma his older brother had crawled himself into on his sixteenth birthday, two years after Ignis'. 

Prompto had hit his birthday, discovering two soulmates who already seemed to be talking to each other. Apparently, they had been connected since the older's sixteenth, three years prior, and Prompto had been thrown into their loop. Happy birthday, older prince of Niflheim. 

And the trip out of Niflheim came.

Ignis almost sighed, out of relief or annoyance he wasn’t too sure, when the familiar cool feeling burned on his arm. He dropped the papers he was sorting through and rolled up his shirt sleeve to at least read the message that had appeared. 

_I know you said you were busy on Tuesdays but my parents are dragging us out of the country_

_So my brother can meet his Soulmate_

Ignis took the black fountain pen from his desk, placing it to his arm. 

**Which one?**

The reply was almost instantaneous. 

_Har har. They will both be there, but my mother wants to_

_Well she wants to marry him off_

**When do you leave?**

_Tomorrow. We'll be there for a month, at most._

**I’m sorry.**

_It’s okay. Wish I could meet you._

Then, 

_Aren’t you working?_

**I took a break to answer you. I’ve been working too much recently, according to my friend.**

_I have to go. My mother wants me._

_Look after yourself, lover_

**Likewise.**

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Pretty much as soon as Armand had crossed the border into Insomnia, he had asked for a pen so he could let Ignis know he had arrived safely. However, his mother quickly shut him down. 

"Not now, dear, this is about Prompto's Soulmate, not yours." She reprimanded, taking the pen his brother had handed him, "Don’t be so selfish."

Selfish, yes, of course. That’s exactly the word to describe the younger prince of Niflheim. 

Armand quietly agreed and sat in silence for the rest of the journey, playing with the golden chain that rested around his neck. He allowed himself to be led into a large building - he thought he heard the name 'Citadel' - and shown around. He said nothing the entire time, and was sure some of the guards - Kings-somethings? - took it a little personally. 

When he had finally shut himself in his room, he found a pen, black as apposed to his usual blue, and set about writing on the skin under his arm. 

_Arrived a few hours ago but I didn’t have a pen_

As expected, there was no immediate answer. Ignis was usually working at this time anyway, and would be busy for another hour or two. 

Instead, Armand tucked the pen behind his ear and flopped back onto his bed. Insomnia was quite a deal warmer than Niflheim, and quite a deal darker. It was early evening, but the blond had to keep his light on in order to see around his room. 

It was small, and red seemed to be the primary theme. The patterns were... quite frankly, ugly, but not unheard of in Niflheim. He wasn’t sharing a room with his brother, of which he was grateful for since they tended to clash often, but the overwhelming feeling of loneliness seemed to be swallowing him whole. And then the cold burning started up, and he lazily looked down at him arm. 

**Was the journey safe?**

_Long and boring. But yeah, safe_

**Have you met the Soulmates yet?**

_We should be tomorrow. Don’t know why I’m going, they’re not connected to me_

**But they are a big part of your brother's life.**

_True, but I’m not my brother_

**Are you okay?**

Armand hesitated, unsure of whether to actually tell the truth. Then again, he trusted Ignis despite what his mother had told him. 

_Not really_

**What can I do?**

_Keep me company?_

Then, 

_I’m homesick_

**Of course, love.**

**Ah, I forgot to ask, where are you staying?**

_Insomnia_

<><><><><><><><><><>

"Gladio, I have a problem!" Ignis cried, rushing into the gym hall in the hopes of finding his best friend. Gladiolus whirled round in a panic, meeting his friend halfway. 

"What, what is it?! Is it Noct?!" He asked, sensing the Advisor's distress. 

"My Soulmate is in Insomnia."

Gladio didn’t even ask before he grabbed Ignis' hand and pulled up his shirt sleeve. Sure enough, remnants of the night before's conversation was still on his wrist, including the location of his Soulmate. 

"What are you going to do?" The Prince's Shield raised an eyebrow, dropping his arm. 

"There’s not much I can do. Niflheim's Royal Family arrived last night, and I’m spending all my time with them." Ignis explained taking off his glasses to clean them idly. 

"Do you know how long loverboy's in town for?"

"A month, at most."

Gladiolus cursed under his breath, "And the Niflheim lot are here for three. I can cover for you, get you out of the Citadel for a day, two-"

"Gladio, I can’t. It’s your and Noct's second Soulmate, and King Regis will surely notice if I’m missing." Ignis sighed, "I need to be here for Noct, I can’t leave just so I can see him."

"When else are you going to see him? Iggy, this might be your only chance for a while. He’s in Insomnia, that’s a pretty big deal. Noct won’t mind if you’re gone a day, or-" Gladio huffed when he was cut off again. 

"I really can’t. I can’t afford to leave the Citadel at such a crucial time." 

"C'mon, Iggy, he wants to meet you. And he’s homesick, you could-"

"I can’t, Gladio." Ignis insisted, "Six, I want to. I really want to, but it’s not possible."

Gladiolus looked downtrodden, running out of ideas to help his friend, "I’m sorry, Iggy. Wish you could meet him."

"Yeah. Yes." The Advisor took a breath, steadying himself, "I have to go. I’m greeting the Niflheim family in fifteen minutes. I suppose I’ll see you and Noct soon?" 

"Yeah, we'll be there." Gladio answered, "I should go and make sure he's awake, actually. I’ll see you in his Majesty's office in a few."

"See you."

<><><><><><><><><>

"Armour, come on." The older prince beckoned, the pair's mother tongue falling easily from their lips. 

"I’m here." Armand pushed his brother light heartedly and followed him inside from the courtyard that had been sitting in. 

The brothers met their mother in a large stone corridor, where she was making polite conversation with a young man and a Kingsglaive - Armand almost kicked himself when he remembered the name he had forgotten before. Niflheim’s Queen turned and greeted her sons with a smile. 

"Ah, there you are." She poured over her oldest, attempting to flatten his hair and straighten his clothes, "Goodness, Prompto, what have you been doing?" 

"Nothing, mom." Prompto huffed, pushing her away and running a hand through his hair, "I’m twenty, mom, I can sort myself out."

The Queen frowned, "You have to speak Lucian in front of the King, sweetheart, he doesn’t speak Gralean." She reprimanded when he'd finished speaking. 

The older prince rolled his blue eyes, "Yeah, yeah, fine. I will." He agreed, this time in Lucian much to the amusement of his baby brother. 

The young man with the glasses who had been standing quietly since the princes arrived cleared his throat, "If you’d like to come with me, his majesty is ready to see you now." 

Niflheim’s Queen smiled at the man and willingly followed him through a pair of large wooden doors, her two sons following behind. Armand stopped before entering the office when his brother caught the back of his shirt. He allowed himself, albeit reluctantly, to be fixed in order of appearance. Prompto gave up on his hair, knowing that he also went through the struggles of not being able to make it lie flat. 

The younger prince waved his brother off, and pushed him through the door and after his mother. In the room, the Queen was sat in a chair opposite King Regis. A small dark haired boy about Prompto's age was leaning against the King's desk, a taller more muscular man stood next to him with his arms folded over his chest. The young man with glasses joined the pair and gestured for the princes to sit in two empty chairs next to their mother. 

The King sat forward, "Welcome to Insomnia, I hope your journey wasn’t too long." He smiled kindly, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"It was just fine." The Queen answered rather shortly. The brothers shared a look. 

"This is my son, Noctis, and his friends." He pointed to the first, smaller boy as he said this, "This is the Crown Prince's Shield, Mr Amicitia, and his Advisor, Mr Scientia." The muscle man and the man from before nodded in silent greeting. 

"These are my sons, as you probably guessed." The Queen chuckled to herself, "My oldest, Prompto, and my youngest, Armand." 

"It’s a pleasure to meet you all, in person." King Regis stated, "But I’m sure you’d much rather skip the formalities and get down to what you actually came here to discus."

"That would be appreciated." 

"Right, then," The King turned to his son and his friends, but faltered before getting to ask his question, "Are you alright, my boy?"

"Yeah, are you alright?" The Prince's Shield turned to the Advisor on his left, frowning in concern. 

"I..." The Advisor coughed into his hand, "Would you mind if I stepped outside for a moment, sire?" 

"Of course not, take your time." 

"Thank you." Mr Scientia practically fled the room through the doors they’d entered from. 

"Sire-?"

"Go, Gladiolus." 

The Amicitia squeezed the Lucian Prince’s shoulder affectionately before quickly following his friend from the room. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

"Iggy, what the hell?" Gladio hissed, searching for his friend in the large Citadel corridor. He found the Advisor leaning with his shoulder against a stone wall, rubbing his eyes under his glasses tiredly. 

"It’s him." He said simply. 

"It’s who? Your Soulmate, did he write?" The Prince's Shield asked gently. 

"No, he didn’t write. He’s here."

"Yes, Iggy, we’ve established he’s in Insomnia." Gladiolus rolled his eyes. 

"No, he’s..." Ignis pointed behind him in the general direction of the doors, "The prince."

"Prince Prompto is mine and Noct's Soulmate."

"And Armand is mine." The smaller looked up at his best friend.

"Oh sh..." Gladio trailed off, sending a look back towards the doors in case someone came out to look for them, "How do you know?"

"I know my Soulmate's name, I know he’s not from Insomnia and Lucian isn’t his first language."

"Yeah, but..." Gladiolus rubbed the back of his neck, "You said he was staying for a month. The Princes and the Queen are staying for three."

"I'll... I'll ask him again tonight, maybe I remembered wrong. Or maybe he remembered wrong." Ignis paused, sighing under his breath, "We should get back. Before Noct embarrasses himself beyond belief."

Gladio laughed, "Yeah, come on." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Armand had hauled himself in his room before dinner, not planning on attending, at all. He had asked one of the Kingsglaives to bring him a set of casual Insomnian clothes so that he may wear something a little more comfortable. Insomnian fashion was basically just normal dark clothing, so when he stood in front of the full length mirror in the new outfit, he was surprised that it fit him so well. 

The black ripped jeans and leather boots made him look a hell of a lot skinnier than he actually was, and the dark t-shirt and hoodie made his pale Niflheim skin look like it was almost glowing; the golden chain was just about visible above the shirt. He grabbed the dark red and black checked shirt he had stolen from his brother and tied it around his waist so that he could be recognised by the older prince, if necessary. 

With one final look, he zipped up the hoodie, hiding the chain, and threw up the hood before making his way to the window. He stopped short, however, when the familiar cold feeling burned on his wrist. He rolled up the sleeve, and grabbed a pen from the desk. 

**How long did you say you were staying in Insomnia for?**

_A month, at most. Why?_

**It slipped my mind, and I was wondering.**

**What do you mean by 'at most'?**

_Hopefully, we'll be able to leave sooner._

_The soulmates are nice enough, though_

**That’s good. Were you there when you met them?**

_Me, my brother, mom, the two soulmates, one of them‘s dad, and some other guy was there_

**Big ordeal, then. A party?**

_Sure, something like that._

_Sorry, I have to go. My brother wants me_

**Stay safe, love.**

_Likewise, lover_

Armand dropped the pen back onto the desk and pulled the window open. He spared one last look around his room before swinging a leg over and climbing out. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ignis jumped when his Citadel room door opened without warning when he was still buttoning up his purple shirt for dinner that night. He had half a mind to shout at whoever had bursted in uninvited, but faltered when he saw his two closest friends in the doorway, looking panicked and dishevelled. 

"Iggy, don’t hate us, it’s not our fault." Gladio pleaded as Noct clung onto him, trying to catch his breath. 

"What have you done?" Ignis all but whined, dreading the amount of trouble he’d have to dig the Prince and his Shield out of. 

"We've done nothing!" Noct reinforced, pointing a finger threateningly at Ignis who had since grabbed his blazer and was pulling it on. 

"Your Soulmate has disappeared." Gladiolus growled, finally shaking Noct off of his arm. 

"What?" The Advisor stopped halfway through pulling on his gloves to stare at his friends. 

"We went to get him for dinner, and, y'know, Prompto too, but his room was first so we knocked and there was no answer." Noct explained, pouting when Gladio told him to get to the point, "So we opened the door and he wasn’t there. But the window was open, and the Kingsglaive outside said he saw him go in but he didn’t come back out." 

"He went out the window?" Ignis gaped, "Does her majesty know? Or the other prince?"

"No, we came straight to you. Thought maybe you’d grown a pair and told him who you were." Gladio answered, running a hand through his hair, "Obviously not."

"Noct, see if you can stall them for dinner. The quicker we find him, the better. Hopefully we can do it without her majesty realising he’s gone." Ignis wagered, heading to the door, "Gladio, with me."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The streets of Insomnia had quietened considerably since they’d arrived the afternoon before. The streets were dark and rather dingy, and Armand was pleased to say he didn’t stand out in the slightest. He looked like he lived there. 

He was watching his shadow on the pavement as he walked, the light from the street lamps showing his body shape and the outline of the improvised flannel shirt. The sun had dipped under the horizon and the tall buildings hid most of the star light, shielding him from prying eyes. The blond jumped off the curb and crossed the road when no cars drove past. 

He found a bench underneath a church of some sort and sat in it, kicking his feet up onto the arm and inspecting his new boots. He’d have to steal these from the Kingsglaive, they were decent shoes. 

Then the burning on his arm started again, just as the church bell rung. He’d been gone a whole hour and a half. He rolled up his hoodie sleeve, to at least read the message as he didn’t bring a pen with him. 

**Armand, where are you?**

He frowned at the message. He had told Ignis he was staying in Insomnia, there was nothing else he knew about that. Then another was etched onto his skin. 

**We’re worried sick, where are you?**

Was he drunk? He’d never met Ignis, let alone known him long enough to be worried about his disappearance. 

**I told your mother you were gone and now she’s threatening to tear down Insomnia.**

The messages were coming in faster now, the handwriting becoming more irrational. 

**Damnit, Armand, I know who you are we met this morning**

**My last name is Scientia and Im Noct's Advisor I ran out of the meeting this morning because I panicked**

**Where are you?**

Armand gasped quietly. The quiet man who had led them to King Regis and had fled the room after ten minutes was his Soulmate. The Advisor to one of his brother's Soulmates. 

**We're in the King’s Study. If you can’t get ahold of a pen, please come back**

He stood quite suddenly, frightening away a nearby bird. He had to get back to the Citadel, to at least quash Ignis' worries. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Everyone in the room looked up when King Regis' study door opened and a small blond slipped in. He closed the door behind him with a click, eyes not once leaving the floor. 

Ignis watched as the older prince threw himself at his brother, pulling him into his arms and talking to him in rapid Gralean. Armand said nothing, and his arms remained by his sides despite Prompto's encouragement. 

The Queen stood, and said Armand's name clearly and strongly in the almost silent room. Prompto stepped back when his brother flinched. 

The younger prince mumbled something that Ignis was pretty sure equated to 'I know' in his home language. He looked up, eyes briefly meeting the Advisor's and his hand darted to his forearm where his words were etched onto his skin. He turned to his brother once more, completely ignoring his mother and said something again in his home language that made Prompto tear up and look away. Then he looked around the room and said, "Sorry." In Lucian. 

Then, "Guess I missed dinner, huh." 

"Indeed." King Regis spoke with a reserved smile, "Would you like me to send some food to your room, for you?"

"Uh, no, thank you." He denied politely, shuffling his feet, "If it’s all the same, I think I’ll just go to bed." 

"Is there anyway we can ensure he will stay in his room this time?" The Queen asked, ignoring her youngest and directly addressing the King. 

"I’ll stay in his room." Prompto offered, "That okay, Armour?" 

"Yeah, that’s fine." Armand nodded, voice cracking a little. 

"Then it’s settled." King Regis concluded to the dismay of Niflheim’s Queen, "I hope you all enjoy your night."

And then Armand is out of the room, and Ignis is hot on his heels.

"Your highness." He called, watching the blond freeze a few feet in front of him. Ignis caught up, coming to a stop beside him in the large corridor. "Are you okay?" He asked lowly, resisting the urge to lay a hand on his shoulder. 

"I’m fine." Armand answered shortly, not looking at Ignis in favour of staring at the floor. 

"I..." Ignis trailed off, not knowing what to say, "I’m here, if you want to talk. About anything." 

"Thank you, but not right now." The blond shook his head lightly, "I’m just a little shell shocked right now. Defiantly later, though. I guess I’m just not prepared to meet you yet." 

Ignis nodded, "Of course, I understand. Get some rest, your highness." 

Armand smiled fleetingly, not quite reaching his eyes before it fell and he walked away from his Soulmate. Ignis watched him go, the way he curled his arms around himself and hung his head before he turned the corner and went out of sight.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Armand soon found himself in his bedroom, curled up with his head in his brother's lap as they laid in bed. Prompto had a hand in his baby brother’s hair, the other turning pages of the book he was reading. He could see the silver chain his brother always wore peaking from the collar of his shirt. Eventually, he spoke. 

"I found my Soulmate." He announced quietly, hearing Prompto stop mid-page turn. 

"Come again?" Prompto asked, voice going up an octave. 

"I met my Soulmate. He called me back to the Citadel when mom went off on one." Armand elaborated, "He wanted to talk, but I said I wasn’t ready."

"W-who was he?" The older closed his book quickly and put it away, giving his full attention to his brother. 

"Prince Noctis' Advisor, Ignis Scientia. We've been talking for years, I’ve said I wanted to meet him so many times, and the moment I meet him, I freak out tell him I’m not ready." Armand huffed, "I’m such an idiot."

"No, you’re not." Prompto scoffed, then softly asked, "How old is he?"

"Twenty-two? He’s four years older than me." The younger sat up, rubbing his eyes, "I should talk to him."

"Only if you want to."

"I’d like to. Alone, if that’s okay with you, but I can’t leave the room by myself."

Prompto hummed, standing up off of the bed and grabbing his book, "I can ask a Kingsglaive to send him him down? Then you won’t be alone."

"Thanks, Prom. Don’t worry about the Kingsglaive, though, I'll just write him." Armand took a pen from the bedside table and rolled up his sleeve. 

_Do you think you could come down to my room so we can talk?_

**Are you sure?**

_Yes_

**Then I’m on my way.**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ignis was relieved when he got the message from Armand asking to meet up. He had thought that he had scared the prince off by being too forward, despite the fact he was just worried for his wellbeing.

He left the comfort of his Citadel room and headed down to where the princes were spending the night. He hesitated outside for a moment, hearing the two talking in Gralean inside. Eventually, he worked up the courage to knock and the room went silent. A moment later, the door opened and Prince Prompto stood in the door frame. He smiled knowingly. 

"He’s in there." He nodded behind him and stepped out of the room, "Be good to him. That’s an order." He gave no time for a reply before he headed down the corridor to his own room. 

Ignis watched him leave, then entered Armand's room, looking around for him. He spotted him curled up on the window sill with a cushion pressed to his abdomen. The blond looked over when he felt eyes on him and smiled weakly, "Close the door?" 

"Of course." Ignis knocked it shut on request and headed over to the window, leaning on wall next to it. "So," He started, "You left through the window."

Armand gave a small laugh, "I was feeling kinda low." 

"So you scaled a building?" Ignis raised an eyebrow, watching the smaller sigh and rest his head in the glass.

"I was, uh... what’s the word?" He hesitated, frowning, "Um, like trapped but there’s a term for it, um..."

"Claustrophobic?" The Advisor suggested. 

"Yes, that’s it." Armand nodded, "Lucian isn’t my first language." 

"I guessed. Sometimes you slip up on grammar and spelling." Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, "I’m sorry for not telling you who I was sooner." 

The young prince shook his head, "Its okay. Like I said, I wasn’t ready. But I am now."

"What would you like to know?"

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Prompto went back after an hour or two, and found his brother asleep against Ignis' chest.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Armand awoke the next morning, he didn’t want to open his eyes. There was a bright light behind his eyelids that threatened to hurt his eyes if he looked around the room. Eventually, he gave in and shifted, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He was lying on his bed, still in the Insomnian clothes he had borrowed the night before. But there was something wrong. There was a weight on his waist that wasn’t usually there and the cushion he had been using was replaced by something warm, yet smaller. 

He rolled over, finding a body in the bed behind him with an arm over his waist, and a hand rested on his stomach. Ignis was still fast asleep, his glasses on the pillow next to his head. They were both still fully dressed, shoes and all, but Ignis at least had lost his blazer somewhere over the course of the night. 

Armand would have rather stayed in bed, but he had fallen asleep in his binder and was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. He gently removed Ignis' arm and pushed himself to his feet. He toed his boots off and shedded his hoodie as he headed into the bathroom to freshen up. After a quick shower, he pulled on a sweater and leggings, leaving his binder folded up in one of his drawers. 

When he pulled back and stretched, wet hair dripping on to his shoulder, he noticed movement coming from his bed. He watched as Ignis felt around for his glasses, fingers brushing them gently before he grabbed them and put them on. The Advisor sat up, running a hand through mussed hair and looking around the room. He smiled when he saw Armand standing in the bathroom doorway. 

"Sorry, I fell asleep." He apologised, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stretching with his arms over his head. 

"We both did." Armand pointed out, "I haven’t slept that well in, Six knows how long." 

"I’m glad to hear that." Ignis stood up and stifled a yawn behind his hand, "Sorry. I should get back to my room and shower. I still have to show you and your family around Insomnia again today." 

Armand nodded, taking a tentative step forward, "Would it be too much to ask for a hug, before you go?" 

Ignis smiled again, and met the blond halfway, drawing him into his arms. Armand slid his arms around the taller's waist, resting his head over his heart as Ignis wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He sighed contently, not really wanting to let go. 

They did, however, and Ignis grabbed his blazer and turned to the door. Armand hugged himself as he watched him go to leave. 

"Shall I send for you brother?" He asked before he left. 

Armand shook his head, "Nah, it’s okay. I’ll go over to his room and wake him up in minute." 

"Alright. I’ll see you soon, then." Ignis took one last sweeping look of the room, and disappeared round the corner. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

"A what?" Noct raised an eyebrow at his father who was looking awfully proud of himself. 

"A camping trip. To help get to know the Niflheim princes while we sort out the paperwork and start deciding dates and arrangements for the wedding." King Regis explained, "It'll be the five of you going. You, of course, Gladiolus as your Shield, Ignis to make sure you don’t kill yourselves, and Prince Prompto and Prince Armand. For the weekend."

"I, uh, I don’t camp, dad. That’s Gladio's thing." Noct dismissed, moving away from his father’s desk, "What does the Queen of Niflheim think about her two precious sons spending a week in a tent?"

"She’s actually quite sold on the idea." Prompto spoke up for the first time from the leather armchair he’d claimed, "Dreadful, isn’t it. I think she just wants us out of the way for a weekend." 

"She wants me out of the way for the weekend." Armand corrected lightly from the arm, "She loves you." 

"Hey, where are Ignis and Gladio?" Noct asked, pretending not to see the look Prompto gave his brother. 

"Loading up the car." King Regis answered, "You'll be taking one of my four-by-fours."

"The four-by-four," Noctis groaned at his father, “Why can’t we take the Regalia?” 

“Because I can’t trust you drive it.” Regis started. 

"So I’m driving?!"

"You’re not. Ignis will be driving." The King dismissed, "He packed your bag, by the way. I want you out of the city by today. Oh, your mother packed your things, boys." He added to the Niflheim princes. 

Armand grimaced, "Right. I’m going to go and repack. I’ll meet you in half an hour?" 

"Sure." Prompto agreed, "Hey, check my room as well?"

"Fine." The younger blond glared jokingly at his brother before saying farewell and leaving the study. 

Noct huffed distractedly, "I hate camping."

"You and me both, buddy." Prompto laughed. 

<><><><><><><><><>

Gladio pulled back, admiring his handiwork of packing up the car. Somehow, he’d managed to fit in the tent and camping gear, a case for him, a case for Ignis, two cases for Noct, and two cases for the Niflheim princes as well as a case of emergency supplies and food, and a fully stocked first aid kit. 

"Ta da." He monotoned, waving one hand at the boot of the car. 

"Yes, but will it close?" Ignis asked sensibly, standing at his best friend's side. 

Taking a deep breath, Gladiolus stepped forward and pulled the boot of the four-by-four down. It closed soundly, and nothing seemed to have been damaged. 

"Well done." Ignis praised, holding back a smile, "I refuse to be the one who opens it when we get there."

"Why?" Gladio shot, suddenly defensive about his packing skills. 

"Because it will all fall out again, and whoever knocks it down will have to pick it back up."

"We'll get Noct to do it."

"We'll get Noct to do what?" 

The two friends turned at the new voice, seeing their prince and the Niflheim brothers approaching the car. 

"I was just saying that we'll get you to put the tent up by yourself if you refuse to help us unpack the car." Gladio saved, sending a look Ignis' way. 

Noct pulled a face, "Yeah, no. I’ll unpack by myself if it means not putting the tent up."

"Looks like we have a plan, then." Ignis smirked, resting his hip against the black body of the King's car.

Noct spluttered and tried to save himself, but own as Gladio grabbed him back the back of the shirt and steered him away from the car, lecturing him on how to put up a tent and use a trangia. 

"Are you two sure you’ve got everything?" Ignis directed at the foreign princes, "It’s quite a drive and we won’t be able to turn around once we get going.”

Prompto looked down at his younger brother, who licked his lips thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, I’m good." Armand nodded finally, "Prom?"

"You packed my bag." The older brother shrugged, "I both trust in, and blame, ya."  
Armand shoved his brother, who laughed and shoved back. 

Ignis smiled, watching the brothers interact, "We'll leave in about fifteen minutes. Sound good?"

<><><><><><><><><><>

The first half an hour of the journey to the campsite was filled with terrible karaoke from Gladio and Noct (making Prompto laugh), pictures, light conversation, and bad jokes. After a while, Armand was rooting around in the backpack he'd tossed into the footwell and pulled out a pen. He rolled his jacket sleeve up, uncapped the blue ballpoint pen with his teeth and pressed it to his skin. 

Ignis felt the familiar cold ink on the inside of his wrist almost immediately. Eyes leaving the road for a spilt second to see what the blond was doing, he smiled. The younger prince was frowning as he wrote on the underside of his arm. At some point, Ignis took one hand off the steering wheel and brushed his wrist where blue ink was appearing under his shirt. 

Armand stopped. 

"Is this bothering you?" He asked quietly, gesturing with the pen. 

"Not at all." Ignis dismissed, replacing his arm on the wheel. 

"Are you sure? I can stop." Armand offered, halfway to recapping his pen. 

"Don’t. It’s actually rather relaxing." The advisor confessed. 

Armand smiled and went back to what he as doing.

<><><><><><><><><>

Ignis didn’t get to check what Armand had written until he was sorting out food while the others were sitting around the campfire. He’d absentmindedly rolled up his sleeves before he’d started cooking, forgetting about what had happened in the car. Then he saw blue ink in the corner of his eye, and remembered. 

On his wrist was a short paragraph in small blue writing. The paragraph had childish doodles of stars around it, contrasting to the words written there;

 _This is my confession,_  
_As dark as I am,_  
_I will always_  
_find enough light_  
_to adore you to pieces,_  
_With all of my pieces._

Ignis looked back towards the campfire. Armand was sitting on the ground, leaning against his brother’s legs and chatty idly to Noct with his hand toying casually at a golden chain around his neck. The advisor smiled faintly, then turned back to the task at hand. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Gladiolus was certain of a lot of things. He was certain that he was in love with one Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. He was certain in his career. He was certain of his hobbies. His family. His friends. And he was certain that there was something off abut the Argentum brothers. 

The way they talked, the way they walked, the way they moved. It was all too precise. Camping and hiking was something Gladio had been doing since childhood, and he had dragged Noct in on it, too, pretty early on. To this day, the prince still stumbled on rocks and got tired, just like Gladio did (albeit less frequently). Not once, however, did Armand fall. Did Prompto hesitate. Did they complain. 

"I thought you hated camping." Gladio heard Noctis ask Prompto at some point during their hike. 

"I do. Doesn’t mean I haven’t done it before." Prompto answered, shrugging lightheartedly. 

Yeah. Gladiolus was certain there was something off about the Argentum brothers.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Camping and hiking was obviously a group activity, and so the five of them spent the entire weekend in one another's company. Surprisingly, there was no arguments and everyone seemed to get along. 

On the morning before they headed back to Insomnia, Armand was hanging around the food counter where Ignis was putting together breakfast; stealing pieces of food when he got the opportunity. 

"I don’t think Gladiolus likes me." He eventually claimed, now standing opposite the royal advisor on the other side of the table. 

"What makes you think that?" Ignis asked, not really looking up from what he was doing. 

"He’s been watching me all weekend. Like he thinks I’m going to kidnap Noct, or something. But whenever I look at him or move closer to him, he backs off." Armand explained, "Is he usually like that?"

Ignis paused, thinking it over, "In all my years knowing Gladio, he only observes people when he believes they’re hiding something or at risk of hurting someone he cares about. So, as long as you don’t do either of those, you’re safe." 

Armand nodded, but didn’t reply. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Upon returning to Insomnia, Noct's anxieties skyrocketed. Everything was suddenly becoming more real. His father was working with the Queen of Niflheim, and was planning for him to marry a prince (and, strangely, his Soulmate) even though he barely knew him. 

Noct fell in love with Gladio when he was thirteen. They were Soulmates. Gladio's writing appeared on his skin when wrote on his own, and vice versa. They were meant to be. And now this Prompto was his Soulmate too. And, sure, Noct could get used to having two Soulmates. They could make it work, he had no doubt. Or if they couldn’t, he would always choose Gladio. 

But, no. Prompto was a prince. That meant alliances with other kingdoms. That meant Gladio got pushed aside. That was the opposite of Noct's plans. 

And so, as soon as Ignis, Armand, and Prompto were gone, he had buried himself in Gladio's arms and held on. 

"I don’t want to lose you." He muttered into Gladio's neck, eyes burning with tears. 

Gladio wrapped his arms around Noct's waist and kissed the top of his head gently, "What makes you think you’re gonna lose me?"

"Because I’m meant to be marrying this prince that I barely know but I want to marry my Soulmate." 

"You are. He’s your Soulma-"

"You, you idiot!" Noct shoved Gladio away with his shout, then quickly pulled him back, "You’re my Soulmate. I want to marry you."

"Are you proposing to me, Princess?" Gladiolus joked, "But, seriously, Noct. Whether you’re marrying me, or Prompto, or one of Iggy's recipes, you won’t lose me. I love you, Noct." 

"That’s the first time you’ve told me that." Noct realised, pulling back slightly to look Gladio in the eye, "You’ve never said that before."

Gladiolus raised a hand to cup Noct's cheek, using his thumb to brush away the trails of tears that had already fallen, "I can say it again, if you’d like; I love you, Noctis Lucis Caelum." 

"Shut up." Noct grumbled, burying his head in the crook of Gladio's neck to hide his embarrassment, "Shut up." They lapsed into silence, standing in the middle of a hallway in the Citadel, just holding each other. Quietly, almost unheard, Noct said, "I love you, Gladio." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Two days after the camping trip was when everything fell to pieces. Armand was in his room at the time, by himself. Noct, Ignis, and Prompto were with King Regis and the Queen of Niflheim, ironing out wedding plans, while Gladio was training, unable to stay in the same room as the others. Armand took his phone off charge and tucked it in his pocket before heading out the door. He’d actually talked to people this time about taking a walk around the city. 

He headed down the grande hallway, spotting first the Kingsglaive standing on duty. Then, he noticed a second Kingsglaive approaching the first from the opposite side. Only, it wasn’t a Kingsglaive. 

Armand quickened his pace, reaching the first Kingsglaive just as the second pulled out a knife and broke into a run. The prince shoved the first out of the way, who stumbled unceremoniously and cried out, just as the other lunged for him. The knife pieced Armand's stomach - not the Kingsglaive. The second pulled back, taking the hilt of the sword with him but not the blade himself. Armand yelped. He was all too familiar with those weapons - he had one himself. They left the blade behind when you removed it, similar to a bumblebee. 

The attacker gaped at Armand in shock, unsure what to do. 

The blond had one hand on his stomach, trying to stunt the blood flow and cringing whenever his fingers came into contact with the metal of the blade. 

"You know you can’t take me." He growled to the attacker in front of him. 

"Y-your highness, you..." The first Kingsglaive was back on his feet now, spying the blood staining the prince's shirt and running down his jean leg. 

"You know you can’t take me!" Armand repeated, standing as straight as he could in his current condition. 

The enemy hesitated, and then there was a bang! and he was on the floor, bleeding from the back of his head. 

"Armour!" Prompto was standing behind the body, gun in hand. He tucked the pistol into his pocket as Armand swayed on his feet and stumbled backwards. He hit something warm, and then the first Kingsglaive was tugging his arm around his shoulders to support him. Prompto was on his other side, mirroring the Kingsglaive. 

"We have to get you out, now."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"We should go." 

Noct stood on the back seat of the car, not looking away from the Citadel doors. He frowned, and hit Gladio's shoulder where he was sitting shotgun. 

"No, the princes are still in there." Noct huffed, "We have to wait for them."

"Your father told us to leave." Ignis pointed out, "Maybe... maybe we should."

Noctis gaped at his friends, "Incase the two of you have forgotten, they are our Soulmates. And, I’m the prince here. We’re waiting."

Gladio turned to Ignis in the front seat, "We'll give them five minutes."

"No, we're waiting!" Noct complained indignantly. 

Just then, the large wooden doors leading to the Citadel opened slightly and two figures walked out, wrapped around each other, and hurrying down the steps. 

"Something's wrong." Ignis mumbled, popping the door to the Regalia, "Noct, you’re driving."

Noct didn’t cheer like he usually did when he was allowed to drive, instead climbed over the gearstick to drop into the now vacant drivers seat and closed the door.  
Ignis met the princes halfway down the steps, helping Prompto to support the barely conscious Armand. 

"What happened?" Ignis asked calmly, leading the way over to the car. 

"I- I don’t know, I just found him with a Kingsglaive." Prompto stumbled over his words, tears stinging his eyes, "H-He told us to get out, so we did, but..."

"Lay him across the back seat of the car, put his head in your lap." Ignis instructed, leaving the brothers to go to the boot of the car. He grabbed the first aid kit and slammed it down again, as Noct turned the key in the ignition. 

By the time Ignis himself was settled in the car, they were already out of the Citadel roundabout and on the roads. Armand kept swimming in and out of consciousness, his hand gripping his brother’s weakly. 

"Noct." Gladio murmured, leaning across the gearstick to squeeze his knee comfortingly, "You alright?"

Noct had paled since the princes had reached the car, not taking his eyes off the road. He nodded, but gave no verbal reply. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Armand came to, he almost threw up. The sun was so bright, he was so cold, the chain around his neck was so suffocating, and the pain in his stomach was so great that he was tempted to keep his eyes closed and pass out again. Instead, he blinked a couple of times, and gently squeezed the fingers linked through his. 

Prompto started, and looked down, "Armour!" 

There were other voices too, but they were saying words he didn’t understand. 

"I hurt." Armand mumbled, screwing his eyes shut briefly. 

"I know, you’re going to be fine." Prompto responded, in a language he understood. 

Armand smiled fleetingly, looking down at himself. Thankfully, his hoodie was still on, only pushed to the side, and his shirt was covered in blood. His legs were folded together on Ignis' lap, who was watching him carefully. 

"How are you feeling?" That wasn’t Gralean. Armand hesitated for a moment, struggling to translate the words in his head. 

"Hurts." He croaked, this time in the correct language, "Thank you." 

"We're just glad you’re alright." Ignis smiled, laying a hand on the blond's ankle. 

"I have to ask, though;" Gladio started, turning around on his seat, "Were you guys behind the attacks? Not you specifically, but your mother, your people." 

"Gladio." Noct warned from the drivers seat, not turning around. 

"It’s a reasonable question." Prompto admitted, "I, uh..."

"First and foremost-" Armand started. 

"Nuh-uh." Prompto snapped, "No way, we’re not doing that."

"First and foremost-"

"C’mon, Armand."

"First and foremost my duty is to my Queen." Armand carried on forcefully despite his brother's warnings, "I was raised, and trained, to give my life for her. I will fight for her and my country. I am part of a team, part of a pair, and was specially trained for this opportunity. I will spend my life undercover if necessary, to protect my Queen and the King to rule after her. First and foremost, I am a solider." 

The car lapsed into silence when Armand stopped talking. Prompto was staring at his feet in the footwell, eyes burning with harsh unshed tears. 

"So..." Gladio trailed, unsure what to say.

"We follow orders. We were meant to let whatever happens, happen." Armand continued, "Those were our orders. We didn’t know what was being planned, only that we were to let events unfold. I screwed that up when I saved that Kingsglaive's life." 

"I mean," Prompto piped up, "I can’t be too mad at you. I did shoot an MT."

"You what?" Armand laughed, then winced and clutched at his side. 

"So, you’re not princes?" Gladio asked slowly. 

The blonds shook their heads. 

"I almost married you because my dad thought you were royalty." Noct stated quietly, "I almost threw my life away for an alliance that would have been bullshit!" 

"I am so sorry, Noctis." Prompto apologised, "I really am. We were trying to keep up appearances, y’know. Everyone in Niflheim thinks we're royalty, we had to make it believable."

"If we'd have gone through with it, would you have told me?" Noct finally turned to Niflheim brothers in the back seat.

Prompto set his jaw and kept Noct's gaze. But he didn’t answer. 

Noct scoffed and turned back to the steering wheel, "Unbelievable."

"I’m sorry we lied." Armand mumbled, tossing an arm over his eyes, "I’m sorry we ever came. I’m sorry we ever got in contact with you guys." 

"I’m not." Armand looked up at Ignis, who hadn’t said a word since the truth came out, "If you hadn’t of come, if you hadn’t of gotten in contact with us, I never would have met you. I can’t speak for Noct and Gladio, but, Armand, meeting you was one of the best things I’ve ever done." 

Armand mouthed 'thank you' to his Soulmate, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Then Noct's phone went off.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Now that the truth was out, Ignis couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. They had gotten back to the Citadel to see King Regis and the Queen of Niflheim waiting for them. She had ran to her 'sons', smothering and worrying over the both of them. She played the part of a concerned parent perfectly, but her eyes were void of any emotion. She didn’t care for those boys. They were protection. 

King Regis had pulled the three old friends to the side, informing them of everything that had happened while they were gone. 

"The MTs are obviously an advanced piece of Niflheim technology, but the Queen is denying all and any involvement. However, without proof that she wasn’t involved, I have power over her." King Regis explained, "The wedding won’t be going forward, and her majesty and the princes will be returning to Niflheim tomorrow morning. As far as Insomnia is concerned, she was behind the attack." 

And that’s when Ignis found himself outside Armand's door at almost eleven o’clock at night, hesitating. He hadn’t written to let his Soulmate know he was coming, he barely even remembered how he got there. Only that he was there now, and had to do something. He knocked. And opened the door. 

All the lights were out, but the curtain was open. There was a silhouette in front of the window, and they turned to face the noise when the door opened. Armand was curled up on the windowsill in an oversized pale blue sweater with the hood up. His hair was down, and his face was stained with tears. He didn’t smile when Ignis walked in. 

"Hey." The advisor greeted, approaching the blond and sitting on the edge of his bed closest to the window. 

"Hey." Armand croaked back, wiping his face on the back of his sweater sleeve.  
Not saying a word, Ignis leaned forward and took Armand's other hand, causing him to drop the golden chain, playing idly with his fingers. 

"We never talked about that poem." Ignis pointed out after a moment, "The one you wrote on the way to the camp site."

"I write when I get inspiration. I have a notebook, but I left it in Niflheim." Armand explained. 

'Niflheim', Ignis noted, not 'home'. 

"So, he’s a poet." He smiled softly. 

"My mother was an artist." Armand informed, "Prom inherited her drawing skills. But I have my own ways of being artistic." 

Ignis didn’t respond immediately, realising that he knew nothing of Armand’s real family. Did they give him up? Did they not want him? How old was he when he was put under the Queen's care? 

"You can write on your arm, when you get inspiration, if you’d like." Ignis offered, "I enjoy the little notes."

"I’ll keep that in mind." Armand nodded, then sighed, "I don’t really want to go back." 

"It’s been less than a month, and way less than three." Ignis lowered his eyes to their hands, linked on his lap. 

"We'll keep in touch?" 

Ignis looked up at the broken sound of Armand's voice. The blond was looking at their hands, swinging his foot lightly where he'd taken it off the windowsill. 

"Armand." He looked up. "Of course we’ll keep in touch. How long has it been?" 

"Six years." Armand totalled up, "Seven next week. I'm not even going to be here for your birthday." He laughed, and sniffled. 

"I’m just glad I got to meet you." Ignis squeezed his Soulmate's hand, watching the blond avert his eyes and take a deep breath. 

"Close your eyes?" He asked. The advisor did, and heard the rustle of clothing as Armand stood up and pulled his hand away. There was silence for a minute; no movement, no words, no contact. Then there was a gentle hand on the side of his neck, and then Armand was kissing him. It didn’t last long, but it didn’t need to. Armand pulled back after a moment, and Ignis noticed that he was crying again. His blue eyes were red and puffy, but he didn’t make any move to dry his face. 

"Stay the night?" 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Noct hadn’t spoken to Prompto since the night before when the attack had taken place. Standing outside the Citadel, where only yesterday he begging his friends to wait for the princes (no, not the princes, the liars), he was now waiting for them to leave. To leave and never return. He didn’t understand why his friends were sad to see them go. They lied, they cheated, they almost ruined his life! He was glad to see them go. He was... He was...

Gladio was kicking himself for not saying anything of more help in the car the day before. Gladio was a solider. A bodyguard. Trained since childhood. He understood those boys. He could sympathise. He could have said something to ease the blow on Noct, to stop the boys from feeling inadequate. He knows they feel bad. He could have made a difference, but he hesitated. 

Prompto hadn’t said a word since they’d gotten back. He’d disappeared to his room, throwing everything into a suitcase without bothering to check what he had missed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to telling his Soulmates his secrets. Things he’d never been able to tell anyone. His skills, and talents, and experiences. Things he’d only been able to share with his brother. He was glad to leave. He was looking forward to going back to Niflheim. He was... 

Ignis knew Gladio saw him go back to his room the night before. And he knew he looked like a mess. He had joined Armand in the crying side of things not long after he had been asked to stay. He didn’t stay. He knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with the emotional attachment to his Soulmate. He thought leaving him alone on the last night would help him the next day. It didn’t. 

Armand had come to Insomnia with scars. He’d left with even more. He thought if he’d distanced himself from his Soulmate, he wouldn’t get attached. He wouldn’t be phased when whatever happened, happened. It didn’t. He changed his mind, and called his Soulmate back. He never wanted to go back. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with the one of the people who mattered the most to him. He had other ideas, however. 

"Your highness...?" 

Armand started, turning to see who had approached him. Sure enough, standing about two feet away from the blond was the Kingsglaive from the other night. 

"Oh, hey." Armand greeted casually, "How are you?" 

"I should be asking how you are, sir." The Kingsglaive returned, "I wanted to thank you, for saving my life." 

"It’s no problem, really. I happened to be at the right place at the right time." Armand dismissed. 

"Sir, you were stabbed in my place. That certainly wasn’t 'nothing'." 

"Maybe not." Armand shrugged, "Can I ask for your name?"

"Ulric. Nyx Ulric." 

"It was nice to meet you, Nyx Ulric. Unfortunately, I should take my leave now." The blond gestured to the car that had pulled up in front of them, "I’ll see you around." 

Armand wished one of the others would stop them from going. They didn’t. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ignis didn’t hear from Armand for almost a week after they left. To be honest, he wasn’t surprised. He pulled a dick move the night before he left, after he was kissed he refused to stay the night with his Soulmate. He was tempted on more than one occasion to write to Armand first, but every time Gladio advised him against it. Said Armand would reach out when he was ready. 

In the middle of the night, Ignis woke to the cold feeling of ink on his arm. He sat up, turning on the lamp on the bedside table and rolled up his sleeve, watching the blue words appear on his skin in front of his eyes, grabbing his glasses so he could read them. 

_It’s not that no one asked me_  
_if I was okay,_  
_they did._  
_It’s just that_  
_no one really wanted to know._

Ignis grabbed the pen he kept on the nightstand, and started writing before Armand had even stopped. 

**I’m sorry, I should have stayed with you that night.**

_Yeah, probably_

_You said you liked the notes_

**I did, and I do. I don’t like seeing you upset.**

_Surprise! This is how I am most of the time_

_It’s fun suffering from mental health disorders_

**I am well aware of the feeling.**

_You are?_

**When I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with OCD.**

_I had no idea_

**It’s not something I talk about.**

_Sorry for assuming_

**Don’t worry about it. How’s Niflheim?**

_Furious. They wanted an alliance with Insomnia, not another enemy._

**Do they know it was you guys who attacked us, or?**

_Yeah but they think the queen set it up._

**She didn’t?**

_Oh_

_I’m sorry, I can’t_

_Confidentiality, I took an oath._

**Of course. I understand. I took one too.**

_Yeah, advisor to the prince and all that, hm?_

_How long has that been a thing, by the way?_

**I took over Noct when he was four and I was six.**

_Wow, that young? Incredible_

**And you? When did all that happen to you?**

_Confidential. Sorry_

**Don’t worry about it.**

There was a break for a moment, where Armand didn’t reply. It only took a moment for Ignis to start getting worried. 

_Prom just threw something across the training room, I need to check on him._

_Talk later, lover_

**Stay safe, love.**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was just over a year before they saw each other again. They weren’t even planning on it, and none of them were expecting anything of the sort to happen that soon. 

Noct, Ignis, and Gladio were headed to Tenabrae on the train, passing through the central city of Niflheim on the way. They weren’t meant to stop at the station, let alone get off there, but through sheer chance one of the train drivers had a heart attack while pulling into the station, damaged the train controls, and had gotten all of the passengers stranded in Gralea. 

The three were sat on a bench in the station when Ignis realised the obvious next step. 

"Does anyone have a pen?" He asked openly, "I’ll write to Armand and see if he’s about."

"Yeah." Noct said, pulling a pen out of his pocket, "But Niflheim's a pretty big place. Even if the palace is here, who’s to say the royal family are?"

"It’s worth a try." Ignis shrugged, taking the offered pen. 

**You wouldn’t happen to be near the Gralean train station, would you?**

**We may be stranded.**

_Stranded? What happened haha_

_Stay there, don’t get in touch with Prom, I’ll be there in ten_

**Train problems.**

"He said he'll be here in about ten minutes." Ignis filled the others in, "He also said not to get in contact with Prompto." 

"Strange, did he say why?" Gladio asked, rubbing his wrist subconsciously. 

"No, only to stay here and wait for him." Ignis relayed, showing his companions the short conversation. 

Noct hummed affirmatively, leaning in Gladio's chest, "I’m sure he has his reasons." 

About ten minutes after the ill-fated break down of the train, the faint crunching of snow got louder as someone headed over to them; clad in a large black coat with a dusting of snow on blond hair. 

"What brings you guys to Gralea?" The newcomer asked with a grin. 

"We were passing through, but there were problems with the train so now we're stuck here." Noct answered first, kicking his feet off the bench and stretching with his arms over his head. 

Armand smiled sympathetically, "Yikes, sorry. Do you know how long?"

"The train conductor said maybe a week for the train to be fixed, maybe longer for the other conductor to get out of hospital, though." Gladio explained, shoving Noct off the bench so that he could stand up. 

Armand but his lip, then shrugged, "I can get you set up at the palace, we have more than enough room."

"You tried to kill us." Noct pointed out. 

Armand rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like, a year ago. And not me personally. Just... someone I know. Not that it matters, what matters is being some place warm before you Insomnian pansies start to lose body parts." The blond countered, gesturing that they should follow him while he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. 

He led them down a snow covered street as he rambled into his phone in Gralean, leaving the trio from Insomnia to admire the buildings and scenery around them. It looked like something out of a book, or movie. Almost like a winter wonderland. Eventually, Armand hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. 

Eventually, they turned a corner in a courtyard in the shadow of a large building similar looking to the Citadel in Insomnia. They mounted the stairs, and two bundled up soldiers tensed at their arrival. Armand explained something to them in Gralean, before pushing past the doors and stomping the snow off his boots. He shook the snow from his hair and shrugged his coat off, leaving himself in a short sleeved white tee and dark jeans. A golden locket rested over the fabric, but he quickly tucked it under his shirt again. Ignis immediately noticed the bandage on his left arm, and then the scars that littered both. Some were in straight lines, some were scattered, purple, silver, everywhere. Ignis bet that they weren’t just on his arms. 

"You got hurt." Ignis started, nodding towards the bandage. 

Armand wrapped his hand around his wrist, "Oh, no. It covers our conversations." He lowered his voice, "With my line of work, it’s dangerous to let just anyone read it."

"H-how can you just be wearing a shirt?" Noct grumbled, rubbing his arms, "It’s freezing."

"I got used to the cold, I guess." Armand smiled, handing Noct his coat, "Here." 

The Prince took the offered garment, and put it on, burying his head in the fabric. 

"Guests, huh?" The four looked round at the new voice, spotting a second blond approaching them. Prompto walked over in a black tank top and shorts, a white towel resting on his shoulders. He wasn’t looking at the guests, however, he was glaring daggers at his brother. "You didn’t say anything." 

Armand rolled his bright blue eyes, "Uh, you know I couldn’t. Remember?" 

"A heads up would have been nice, that’s all." Prompto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists by his sides. 

"Just because you got called up by Aranea, doesn’t mean-" 

Prompto cut his brother off with a shout in Gralean, storming passed and shoving Armand as he did. Armand hit the stone wall with a smack! and a wince, letting Prompto head down the hallway and round the corner. Once he was out of sight, the younger Argentum flipped Prompto off with a huff. 

“Ignore him.” Armand waved off, “I’ll show you guys to some rooms.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Ignis awoke the next morning, he was cold. The bed was seemed bigger than what he was used to, and the room seemed to have dropped degrees over night. After finding his glasses, he pushed himself up and checked the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 5:30, making Ignis groan and force himself into the shower. Even the water was ice cold. 

Once he was changed and ready, he ventured out into the vast halls of the Niflheim palace and begun the search for a familiar face. 

Armand had apologised profusely the night before for not being able to find them rooms on the same corridor, as they just weren’t prepared for visitors. Still, Ignis wandered down the corridor, attempting to retrace his steps and ended up getting hopelessly lost. 

Before long, Ignis heard shouting coming from a nearby room. He followed the noises until he came to an open door, and peered inside. 

Two familiar blonds were sparring against each other in what looked to be a training room, with a third person watching them.

A woman smaller then the blonds wearing black leggings and a black sports bra, with silver hair tied up in a ponytail stood to the side with a towel around her shoulders, studying the fight. 

The smaller blond, who Ignis took longer to identify than he’d like to admit, was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a grey tank top with the letters ‘FoS’ printed on the front. The locket was once again visible over the fabric. 

Prompto stood opposite his brother, wearing a similar pair of tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top with the same letters, and a second silver locket around his neck. Both brothers had bandages on their left wrists and were sparring hand-to-hand. 

Eventually, the woman spotted Ignis and said something in Gralean. The brothers stopped, and pulled away panting, both automatically tucking their lockers under their tank tops. Armand looked over to the door, pulling his hair off of his neck as he beckoned Ignis inside. 

“Sorry,” He apologised, “I, uh... got lost.” 

Armand shrugged, panting, “No biggie. If you weren’t allowed somewhere, you’d know.” 

The woman wandered over to the pair, standing nearby and not saying a word. She handed Armand a water bottle. Armand waved a hand between the two. 

“This is Ignis,” He introduces, “Ignis, this is Aranea.” 

“Ignis as in your Soulmate?” Aranea asked, otherwise ignoring the man completely. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Armand nodded. 

Aranea nodded back, then turned away to go to Prompto. 

“What a charming woman.” Ignis said dryly. 

Armand snorted, “It’s not like she’s my friend. She’s my _ashiterr_ , my trainer.”

“She knows about me.” Ignis pointed out. 

“She has to, she knows everything about me. She has my file,” Armand paused, then drank from the water bottle, “I haven’t even read my file.” 

“Armand!” Aranea called sharply. 

“Coming, ma’am!” Armand returned, closing the lid on the bottle, “You’re welcome to hang around in here for a while. I’ll take you up for breakfast when I’m done.” 

“Alright.” Ignis agreed, offering to hold Armand’s water. He sat on a bench by the wall and watched as the brothers fought each other for a little while longer, until they tumbled over each other and onto the crash mat. They wrested on the mat for a bit, before Aranea clapped her hands and the two separated, catching their breath. 

“Stretch out and go for breakfast.” She instructed, waiting for the boys to agree before she nodded and walked out a door a little further down the room. 

Armand pushed himself to his feet and over to Ignis who had only just noticed barre lining the wall. The blond smiled at his Soulamate, then kicked his right leg up onto the barre, leaning forward. 

Prompto was sat on the floor, with his right leg curled into his thigh and his left leg stretched out, stretching to touch his toes. His eyes were on his younger brother though, and he seemed to be debating with himself. 

“ _Leimed_ ,” He said, watching as Armand turned his head to meet his brother’s eyes, “I was an ass.” 

“Yeah, kinda,” Armand agreed, then smiled a little, “But it’s fine. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t forgive you?” 

Prompto snorted, switching legs at the same time as Armand. He then addressed Ignis, “Did a-all of you come, or...?” 

“Yes, if by all of us you mean Prince Noctis and Gladiolus too,” Ignis answered, “One of the train conductors had a heart attack at the controls as we were pulling into the station.” 

“ _Göttes!_ ” 

“ _Sceche!_ ”

The pair gasped at once, looking concerned. 

“How horrible,” Armand frowned, taking his leg from the barre, “I hope he recovers.” He stretched his arms above his head, then bent down to touch his toes as Prompto pushed himself to his feet. 

“How long have you two been training like this?” Ignis asked curiously. 

The pair shared a look, before Prompto answered, “Around seventeen years, I think.” 

The Royal Advisor frowned, doing the maths in his head, “You would have been three.” 

“Sounds about right,” Prompto shrugged, smelling his shirt, “Wow, I need a shower. I’ll see you guys at breakfast.” 

“See ya, Prom,” Armand smiled, and then it was just the two of them. 

“You told me it was confidential,” Ignis said lowly, wondering if he should bring it up. 

“Like I said,” Armand looked up, “I haven’t even read my file.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Armand let Prompto tell the Queen that the Insomnians we’re staying at the palace for a bit. They showed them where everything important was, and filled them in on their busy schedules incase they needed something. 

At about six thirty in the afternoon of day three, Ignis went looking for Armand. His afternoon training ended at six and he hadn’t come to find the others, although Prompto had. He wandered around the palace for a while, before he found a trail of open doors that led up a narrow spiral staircase and... outside? 

There was a hatch at the top that had been left open. Ignis climbed the ladder and found himself outside on a flat roof of one of the towers. It had finally stopped snowing for a while, and a thin layer of snow sat on the stone; undisturbed other than the footprints tracked through it. 

At the edge of the roof was Armand, sat with his legs dangling off the side and looking out to the sunset. He was wearing a black hoodie and a beanie hat covering blond hair. He didn’t turn when he heard crunching snow behind him. 

Ignis walked out to join him, lowering himself to sit next to him in the snow. 

“You didn’t come back after training,” Ignis stated, tucking his cold hands in his pockets. 

Armand sighed, “Sorry. I just...” He didn’t finish his thought, instead he brought a roll of paper to his lips and inhaled, before breathing smoke back out again. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Ignis said, watching Armand’s practiced movements. 

“Not many people do,” Armand replied, “Prom and Aranea. You, now.” 

“It’s illegal here, though, isn’t it?” The Royal Advisor raised an eyebrow sceptically. 

Armand took another drag, and breathed it out, watching the smoke mix with the air, “Perks of being a ‘prince’,” He said with air quotes, “No one to stop me or anything.” 

“Something tells me that’s not a normal cigarette, either,” Ignis leaned back on his hands in the snow, watching the sun start to dip below the horizon. 

“You gonna report me?” Armand snorted, “No, it’s _ruhet_. Prom orders it in from Altissia.” 

“He uses it as well?” Ignis asked, “How long have you been smoking for, anyway?” 

“Since I was fourteen?” Armand frowned, calculating, “That sounds about right. That was when we started getting graded for our training. It was also the year I came out. Gender dysphoria is a bitch.” 

They sat in silence for a while, until Ignis finally brought up the wall of tension between them. 

“We should probably talk, shouldn’t we?” He started. 

Armand sighed again, bringing the _ruhet_ to his lips once more, “Doesn’t mean we have to.” 

“I’d rather we did,” Ignis said. Armand waved a hand to continue, breathing smoke out into the dark sky. “I’m sorry,” Ignis began, “I should’ve stayed with you.”

“I know, you said,” Armand gestured to his arm, “It was a year ago. Just leave it.” 

“We haven’t talked as much since,” Ignis pushed on, “We’re not as close as we used to be.” 

“You’re lucky you’re having this conversation with me while I’m high,” Armand smiled a little, looking down at his shoes, “Otherwise I’d get mad at you quicker.” 

“We have too many secrets.” 

“What do you want me to do, Ignis?” Armand asked, starting to get frustrated, “Tell you my life story? I can’t, you know I can’t. I’m a solider. I’m trained to keep secrets. In fact, I’m trained not to lie. Which is why I keep secrets. It’s why I can’t relax unless I’m high. I started this when I was fourteen! I’m nineteen, and I’ve fucked up my relationship with my Soulmate already. That’s not something I can get back.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Ignis said softly, “It was mine. I fucked up, and now we’re distant. And I’m so sorry. I’ve been apart of your life since you were twelve. I was there when you came out, remember? I care about you, Armand. I really do. And I’m going to fix this. I’m going to fix us.” 

“How?” Armand muttered, bringing the _ruhet_ away from his lips in a gust of smoke. 

Ignis took a breath, then quickly turned towards Armand. He placed a gentle hand under the blond’s chin, lifting his head to meet his. Their lips touched softly, as they had the year before in Insomnia. Ignis felt Armand go slack, the _ruhet_ plummeting of the edge of the tower and into the darkness below. 

When he pulled back, their faces inches apart, Armand had his eyes closed, eyelashes resting on the top of his cheek, his breath smokey from the cold rather than the drugs. 

“You taste sweet,” Ignis stated idly. 

“Well, yeah,” Armand smiled, then opened bright blue eyes, “I wouldn’t smoke it if I didn’t like the taste.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Prompto saw his little brother and the Royal Advisor turn the corner when he was halfway down the corridor. He waved to catch their attention. 

“Hey!” He greeted, “I was going to come and find you. Dinner’s ready.” 

“I’ll go and fetch Prince Noctis and Gladiolus,” Ignis said, then faux-bowed and kissed the back of Armand’s hand, “See you at dinner.” 

“See you,” Armand giggled, watching the man go. 

Prompto raised an eyebrow, “Kiss and make up?” 

“Something like that,” Armand replied nonchalantly, turning towards the dining room doors. 

The pair pushed the doors open and headed inside, already seeing the long table had been decorated with plates and goblets of all sorts of food. The Queen was sat at the head of the table, staring forward, unwavering. 

“ _Leimed, Mütter,_ ” Prompto bowed his head as he entered, Armand following suit a moment later. But the Queen didn’t move, blue eyes dull and unblinking. The brothers shared a look. 

“ _Mütter_?” Armand called, slowly approaching the greying woman. 

Prompto reached out a hand, and gently nudged her shoulder, hoping to jolt her into consciousness. Instead, the Queen fell forward, silently, into her empty plate. 

Armand gasped, clutching a hand to his mouth as he was the first to notice the pool of blood under her chair, and the knife in her back. 

“Tell me,” A deep, drawling voice spoke from the kitchen door, “Which one of you is the crown prince? I’d like my position back, if that’s okay with you.” 

From the shadowy kitchen came a tall, bulky man wearing a dark suit and a black trilby hat. His hair was a dark violet, and his eyes a deep amber. 

The brothers crouched slightly, hands out in front of them ready to attack. 

“Don’t be shy, now,” The man said, approaching the Queen’s body. He patted her shoulder harshly, “You’re my brothers, no? Adopted, sure, but still my brothers. That’s right,” The man smiled at the looks on the blonds’ faces, “I know all about you two. The protection my mother hired when I went against the crown. You’re young, I’m sure you don’t remember me.

“I am Ardyn Izunia,” The man announced, “Crown prince of Niflheim, and rightful King, too.” 

Prompto and Armand shared a look, and both summoned their weapons at once. From a blue light and the sound of metal chinking against each other came two twin swords into Armand’s hands and a dangerous looking pistol to Prompto. 

Ardyn clapped his hands, and from the dining room and kitchen doors appeared Magitek Armours. The pulled out their weapons, and pointed them towards the boys. 

“I know your strength and power,” Ardyn confessed, “And I’ve armed myself against you. I know the limit of the amount of Magiteks you can take; and I’ve surpassed it. I know everything about you. The only thing I don’t know; is which... is... which...” 

“The Federation will be here any minute,” Prompto yelled, “They’ll know we’re compromised!” 

“I took care of your Aranea too,” Ardyn smirked slyly, “I think you’ll find you’re on your own for this one.” 

“They’d never let you be King,” Armand spat, “They know your tendencies. They know why you were outlawed.”

“Just like they know you two are the princes?” Ardyn asked, “All it takes is someone to tell the truth. That’s all.” 

“I’m next in line to the throne!” Prompto cried, “That puts the Federation in charge now! Your Royal Family is done for!” 

“So you’re Prompto,” Ardyn nodded calmly, ambers eyes sliding towards the younger blond, “That makes you Armand.” 

_Bang!_

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ignis stopped outside Gladiolus’ door, knowing he’d most likely find both of his friends in there rather than in their separate rooms. He knocked, then pushed the door open slowly. 

“Please tell me you’re dressed,” He said, not looking round the corner. 

“I’m sorry, Igs, it was one time,” Gladio’s voice returned. 

Taking that as a good sign, the Royal Advisor pushed the door open all the way and stepped into the room. It was identical to his own, a double bed and two bedside tables, a dresser and wardrobe, and a door to the ensuing bathroom. Gladio And Noctis were sat on the double bed together, with Noct lying against his Soulmate’s chest in between his legs. 

“Were you planning on coming down for dinner?” He asked, leaning on the doorframe, “I left Armand and Prompto to head in without us.” 

“Are you two talking again yet?” Gladio arched his brow, gently pushing Noct off the bed. 

“We talked,” Ignis admitted, “I apologised. A lot.” 

“Is he okay with everything?” Noct yawned, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well, we kissed, so...” 

“Yes, Ignis!” Gladio grinned, “I’m proud of you, man! Look at my best friend!” 

“Stop,” Ignis averted his eyes, pushing his glasses further up his nose subconsciously, “We shouldn’t keep them waiting. Are you ready?” 

The trio of friends made their way from the bedroom to the dining room, teasing Ignis and generally catching up. They stopped, however, quietening instantly when they saw one of the doors left part way open, which it never was to keep out the cold. 

“Yes, I know,” An unfamiliar voice drawled, “But they’re out of the way now. The only three you told me about from the Federation are gone. The bodyguards are down in the dungeons and the lady who trains them I sent on a oneway trip out of the country.” There was a pause, “I am aware. But I need them alive for this. I need the citizens to see that they’re not true to this country. They won’t take my word for it. Yes, alright. I’ll see you soon.” 

The three Insomnians pushed themselves against the wall so they couldn’t be seen as the voice sighed dramatically. There was footsteps, and then the dining room door was pulled shut. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Noct whispered. 

“The dungeons,” Ignis repeated, “They’ve got to be talking about Armand and Prompto. ‘The bodyguards’, that’s them. We have to go.” 

Gladio, who was stood at the back of the three, turned around and started the other way quietly, checking the corridor for people, “They’ve probably got guards everywhere.” 

“Lucky we’re armed then, isn’t it?” Ignis blinked, unwavering. 

“Iggy’s right, Gladio,” Noct said, “They’re our friends. Prompto’s our Soulmate at the end of the day. We should do something.” 

“I wasn’t suggesting otherwise,” Gladio looked back over his shoulder, “I was just making sure we’re prepared.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Armand was sat against the wall in the dungeon. The stone room was dark and cold, and he had his knees drawn up to his chest with his cheek resting on them. He could hear Prompto scuffing his feet by the locked door, waiting for someone to pass. They’d barely spoken since Prompto had taken the shot and gotten them both restrained by the MTs and thrown into a cell. Armand sighed, pulling his hoodie tighter around him. 

“Prompto?” Armand said into the quiet, and he heard his brother stop scuffing his boots on the stone, “I... I don’t think I can.” 

They both knew what he was talking about without calling it by it’s name. The pills hidden in their lockets that had hung from around their necks since they were old enough to know what they did. Since they were old enough to hold a weapon and fight. Prompto’s hand went to his sternum subconsciously. 

“We don’t have to think about that yet,” He dismissed easily, “We’re not in danger, and neither is the Federation.” 

Armand nodded, even though his brother couldn’t see him in the dark. He heard Prompto gasp. 

“Hey!” The older prince yelled, “Commander Argentum override code; one-three-five-seven!” 

Armand pushed himself to his feet and over to the door, where the smallest bit of light was shining through the barred window. He bumped Prompto’s shoulder, looking down the hall. 

An MT was marching along, a gun in his hand and a roll of keys on his belt. 

“Give me the keys, that’s an order!” Prompto shouted. 

“Negative,” The MT said in it’s robotic voice. 

“Whaddya mean ‘negative’?” Prompto growled. 

“Commander Argentum override code; one-three-five-eight!” Armand tried, “Unlock the door!” 

“Negative,” The MT repeated, now coming to a stop just in front of the door. 

The brothers shared a look. 

Armand grabbed the bars of the window, hoisting himself up so he was a few inches taller than the MT. In one fluid motion, he dropped again, now with his arms around the MT’s neck. The robot slammed against the metal door, struggling to break free from the soldier’s hold. Prompto reached through the bars, fingers closing around a group of wires on the left side of it’s neck. He tugged. 

“It’s stuck!” He grunted. 

Armand snarled, “We’re trying to break it, now pull!” 

Prompto pulled, and a handful of grey wires came with him. The MT went slack, weighing heavily in Armand’s arms. 

“Grab the keys!” He hissed. 

Prompto dropped the wires and reached for it’s belt. The tips of his fingers grazed the ring of keys once, twice, then he made a grab for it. However, at that moment, the MT made one final surge, it’s body convulsing just once, that sent the keys skidding across the floor to the opposite wall. 

“No!” 

“Ah, c’mon!” 

Armand dropped the robot, the body slumping against the door. Both boys stepped away from the door and exchanged a look. 

Prompto opened his mouth to speak when— 

_Crash!_

_Shiii-ng!_

“Now we’re screwed,” Armand summed up nicely. 

Prompto reached for his locket chain, “We can’t be. This can’t be over yet.” 

“They’ve got to be down here somewhere!” A deep voice grunted, “How big is this place anyway?” 

“Gladiolus!” Prompto called, pressing himself up against the door and sticking an arm through the bars, “We’re down here! Hey!” 

There was a rush of footsteps, and the three Insomnians turned the corner. Prompto sagged against the metal, dropping his arm with a laugh. 

“Boy, am I glad to see you guys!” He grinned, watching as Gladio prodded the MT’s lifeless form with a huge buster sword. 

“Is Armand with you?” Ignis asked, pocketing two throwing twin knives. 

“Yeah, I’m here!” Armand chirped, shoving his brother over so they could both see through the bars, “Grab the keys! We tackled the guard but the keys...” He pointed to the golden ring. 

Noct scooped it up, holding the biggest key and trying to fit it into the lock. He turned it, and the lock clicked satisfyingly before the door swung open. The brothers walked straight out into the hall, breathing a sigh of relief and kicking the MT as they passed. 

Armand quickly hugged Ignis around the middle tightly, “Are you guys okay?” 

“We’re fine,” Ignis answered calmly. 

“What’s up with the guy in the dining hall?” Noct asked, “He didn’t seem friendly.”

“Ardyn,” Armand stated lowly. 

“We have to go,” Prompto summoned his gun in a flash of blue light, tapping his brother on the shoulder as he walked by, “If Ardyn’s still here, we have to get as far out of the Niflheim as we can.” 

“Who is he?” Gladio frowned. 

“We can talk later,” Armand said, already heading round the corner the Insomnian’s came from, “Ignis, will you drive?” 

“You can’t?” Noct arched his brow as Ignis nodded, “Wouldn’t that be covered in your crazy training?” 

“Nope,” Prompto shrugged, following his younger brother with the others, “People drive us places. No need for us to learn.” 

Armand seemed to freeze up a little in front of them, then looked over his shoulder with tears in his eyes, “Prom... Aranea.” 

Prompto’s shoulders dropped, “Shit. Shit! We don’t have time. The Federation comes first.” 

“Screw the Federation, right now!” Armand narrowed his eyes, “If she’s here, she’s hurt. We have to find her!” 

“She’s not here,” Gladiolus piped up lowly, “The guy in the dining hall said he sent her out of the country.” 

“Okay,” Armand nodded, slowly, “Alright. So we go?” 

“We go,” Prompto confirmed, and led the way up the stair case. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Prompto couldn’t shake off his anxious feeling even as they crossed the boarder out of Niflheim. He could see his younger brother a few seats away, chatting to Ignis while the world rushed past them on the train. The car they’d stolen from the garage was safely in another carriage, ready for when they stopped and got ready to work out where they would head next. 

“Prompto?” 

The blond turned to see the Prince Noctis standing behind him, looking concerned. Prompto forced a smile. 

“Your highness,” He greeted, “How are you?” 

“Fine,” Noct replied dismissively, “Are you?” 

“I...” Prompto cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m good. Glad to get out of the country.” 

Noct didn’t look convinced, however, “Would you like to sit somewhere, and talk?” 

With a nod, the pair headed to an empty table and sat opposite each other. Noct studied Prompto intensely, making the soldier avert his eyes. 

“What?” Prompto asked, “You’re freaking me out, man.” 

“Sorry,” Noct apologised, turning to look out the window, “We haven’t really talked since last year, have we?” 

Prompto’s hand went to his wrist subconsciously, “You two stopped writing. I didn’t see the need to start.” 

“I’m sorry,” Noct said, “When you guys told us the truth, I was a dick. I should have talked about it rather then swear and ignore you. I know that wasn’t easy for you.” 

Prompto smiled, “It’s fine, dude. I shouldn’t have lied in the first place.” 

“Again, not really your fault,” Noct frowned, “You we’re hired help, to protect the Queen, right? You had to play the part of the perfect prince. I get it. I do too.” 

Prompto nodded, leaning back in his seat, “It wasn’t like I got to chose where I was positioned. I was picked when I was young.” 

“You know?” Noct raised his eyebrows, “Iggy said that Armand didn’t know.” 

Prompto grimaced, blue eyes sliding over to where Armand was sat, “No. He doesn’t. I never told him.” 

“But you know?” 

Prompto sighed and closed his eyes, “Every few years the Federation Of _Soldats_ will pick a handful of babies from across Niflheim and train them to be apart of their armies. It’s normal, and expected. I was one of those babies. I was taken when I was just a few hours old. My mother only held me once. That was the year that Ardyn,” He said the name with immense distaste, “Betrayed the crown and was exiled. I don’t know the details. The Queen requested the Federation’s help, a solider who would always be with her no matter what. So I was raised as the prince.” 

“But... you and Armand look so alike.” Prompto looked up to see Noct leaning on the table, head in his hands, listening intently. 

The blond smiled faintly, “Two years after I was born, my parents had a second child. The Federation had no need for children, but still, my sibling was taken. I think that was the last straw for my parents. No one had two children taken, it was unheard of.” 

“They didn’t know what you’d been chosen for?” 

“No,” Prompto shook his head, “It was as if I’d never been born. You look past it, you move on, you try again. No one family was targeted twice. But we were.” 

“Because the Queen felt unsafe?” Noct asked. 

“Exactly,” Prompto agreed, “The Feds aren’t funded by the crown. We’re our own organisation. But when opportunity arose... We were to let whatever would happen, happen.” 

“And what would happen?” Noct questioned. 

“The Queen would die, eventually, and I would be King,” Prompto shrugged, “The Feds would take over. We’d have control of Niflheim, and no one would be any the wiser. It may not look like it, but our kingdom is corrupt. We were going to fix that.” 

“So, you guys were behind the attack when you came to Insomnia?” 

“The Federation, yeah.” 

Noct nodded slowly, thinking it over, “Wow... that’s...” 

“I know,” Was all Prompto said. They sat in silence for a moment, before the blond spoke again, “You mustn’t tell Armand. It would kill him.” 

Noct turned to look at the younger Argentum, listening curiously to one of Ignis’ stories. Noct nodded once more, “Yeah. It would.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Armand was sat in the passenger seat of the four-by-four they’d stolen from Gralea. The roads were long and bare, and stretched before them lasting seemingly forever in the moonlight. Noct, Gladio, and Prompto were sat across the backseat, lying in each other sound asleep. Ignis was sat in the drivers seat, and had been quiet since he’d gotten the car off the train. 

“Are you okay?” Armand asked quietly, seeing Ignis’ eyes briefly flicker towards him, “You’re quiet.” 

“I’m just thinking,” Ignis reassured, “I know a place we can hide out until we hear news.” 

“Won’t King Regis need to know where you are?” Armand frowned, “Surely it would be better to leave me and Prom there, and head back to Insomnia.” 

“Well, I’m not leaving you,” Ignis shrugged, “So I doubt the others would be able to get too far without me.” 

Armand smiled, faintly, “This place far?” 

“Not too much longer, now,” Ignis replied, “You must be tired. Get some sleep.” 

Armand was exhausted, but stubbornness ran in the family. He rolled his eyes, “I’m fine.”

Ignis looked unamused, “It’s late, and we’ve been travelling all day. At least I managed to get some sleep on the train.” 

Armand fought back a yawn, but failed, “I’ll be fine. I’ll sleep when we get there.” 

“You’re dead on your feet,” Ignis stated, “Go to sleep, and I’ll wake you when we get there.” 

The blond rolled his eyes again, but agreed, slouching down in his seat and closing his eyes, “Fine.” He mumbled, barely conscious, “Love you...” 

Ignis’ heart stopped for a moment, hands tightening in the steering wheel. He swallowed the lump in his throat and choked out, “I love you too.” 

But Armand was already asleep. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Prompto, ever the light sleeper, woke as soon as the car stopped moving. The engine turned off, and he blinked open his eyes slowly. It was still dark outside, and he was lying with his head on Noct’s shoulder, who was lying on Gladio. He sat himself up and dragged a hand down his face. 

“We there?” He croaked out, seeing Ignis turn in the front seat. 

“Just about,” Ignis replied, “Everyone else is asleep.” 

“I’ll get Armand,” Prompto opted, opening the back door to get out and wipe himself up. 

Noct started, “Whainthefuck...?” 

“We’re in Hammerhead,” Ignis informed, more to Noct who was shoving Gladio awake, “I’ll go and see if I can find Cindy. Will you show Prompto where the caravan is?” 

“Sure,” Noct yawned, following Prompto out of the car. 

The blond stood on the concrete and stretched for a moment, before heading round to the passenger seat of the car. He opened the door, and carefully lifted his younger brother out of the car. He carried the still sleeping Armand bridal style over to Noct who was waiting for Gladio to climb out the car. 

“He’s tiny,” Noct pointed out, “I never realised.” 

“Five-foot and seven-inches of whoop ass,” Prompto grinned, “He’s only an inch smaller than me.” 

“You’re both tiny,” Noct smiled, “Teeny.” 

“And yet they could kick your ass,” Gladio rumbled, “Just because they’re small doesn’t mean they’re not deadly.” 

“Either way,” Prompto grimaced, “We weigh about the same, so I’m carrying about my body weight right now. The caravan?” 

“Oh, right, over here,” Noct turned and lead the way to a white caravan with some plastic tables outside, “There are three beds, Gladio and I usually share.” 

“I don’t doubt that Armour and Ignis will too,” Prompto stated, letting Noct open the door so he could head inside and put Armand on one of the beds. 

“You don’t mind?” Noct cocked his head to one side when Prompto appeared back in the doorway, “I was thinking you and Armand could share.” 

“No, I don’t mind,” Prompto replied, “I trust him. Besides, we’ve never shared a bed. They tried to keep us separate growing up, so we didn’t get too attached to each other.” He paused, “Why? Should I mind?” 

“Most people are overprotective of younger siblings,” Gladio said, “I know I am. I would never let my little sister share a bed with her Soulmate, at least until they’re married. Maybe not even then.” 

“Maybe that’s a bit far,” Noct giggled. 

“How old is she?” Prompto asked. 

“Sixteen,” Gladio answered proudly. 

Prompto smiled, “Cute. But Armour is twenty in a few weeks. He may be my little brother, but I’m only two years older than him. He can make his own decisions. It’s up to him.” 

“Howdy, y’all!” 

The trio looked around to see Ignis back again with a shorter blond girl, who was smiling sleepily. 

“This is Prompto, one of the boys I was telling you about,” Ignis said to the girl, then addressed Prompto, “This is Cindy, her and her grandfather own the garage here. They’ve helped us through a lot.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Prompto stepped down from the caravan to shake Cindy’s hand, “My brother’s asleep at the moment, he’s the other one.” 

“It’s nice to meet ya,” Cindy returned, “I think we can all catch up in the morning, though. If ya need anything, help ya selves. Feel free to come an’ wake me for any reason. It’s good t’ see y’all in one piece.” 

“Thanks for letting us stay here again, Cindy,” Gladio said. 

Cindy waved a hand, “It’s no problem. Have a nice sleep, don’ let the bed bugs bite.” 

They all bid Cindy goodnight, and watched as she walked away and inside a back door. 

“Bed, then?” Ignis suggested, and ushered the rest of the group into the caravan. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Ignis woke up the next morning, Armand was still asleep beside him. Well, more like on him. The blond had pillowed himself on Ignis’ shoulder, the Advisor’s arm around his waist. 

Ignis carefully leaned behind him in the small single to reach his glasses, slipping them on and blinking himself awake. There was sun peeking from behind the cheap curtains and the other two beds were empty. With a slight frown, Ignis wondered how on earth he’d slept in so late, but knew that the answer was lying next to him. 

He gently untangled himself from the soldier, and pushed himself from the bed. Without so much as a whine, Armand stretched out on the empty space, still fast asleep. 

On the kitchenette counter was a duffle bag, open and half empty already. Ignis guessed the others had already gotten changed, feeling the need to wear clear clothes at least until their next opportunity to shower. He changed into a fresh shirt and dress pants that were in the bag, leaving his dirty clothes in a plastic bag that had been left near the door. 

Outside, he could see Noct sat on Gladio’s lap through the window, laughing about something Prompto was saying. Ignis smiled, glad his friends had made up with the Gralean soldier. 

“G’morning.” 

Ignis turned back from the window, and spotted Armand now awake in the bed he’d left a while before. The blond pushed his bangs from his face with a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning,” Ignis returned, resting his back against the closed door, “You slept for a long time.” 

“Mm, yeah,” Armand agreed, “You said you’d wake me when we got here.” 

Ignis shrugged, “You were tired. That’s not a crime.” 

“Still,” Armand said, sitting up against the wall of the bed, “You should’ve.” 

“Too late now,” Ignis dismissed, then frowned a little, “Do you remember much from last night?” 

Armand closed his eyes, embarrassed, “Yes. I remember everything up until when I fell asleep. Listen, Ignis—“ 

“Then you wouldn’t have heard me say, I love you too,” Ignis interrupted, making Armand stop himself and look up. 

“What?” 

“I love you,” Ignis repeated, stepping away from the door and over to the soldier on the bed, “I have probably since I first saw you and realised who you were.” 

Armand smiled, and rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder when he sat down next to him, “Sorry it took me longer to get there.” 

“Don’t be,” Ignis said, “I’d rather hear it from you knowing it was genuine then forced.” 

“I love you,” Armand murmured. 

“I love you too,” Ignis replied, kissing the blond’s forehead gently. 

Armand breathed in contently, noticing the layout of the caravan, “The others are...?” 

“Outside,” Ignis answered, “They were all up before I was, which is a first.” He shook his head, then remembered the duffle bag, “There are some clothes in the bag on counter, if you’d like something clean to change into. We’ll be able to shower when the water warms back up again.” 

“Oh, yes, please,” Armand agreed instantly, pushing himself to his feet and over to the bag. He grabbed the few on top and put them on the counter before unthinkingly shrugging his hoodie off and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He turned slightly as he went for the dark top he’d taken out of the bag, and Ignis realised he wasn’t binding. 

Under his pectorals were two thin scars, noticeable but also fading. Armand didn’t seemed bothered by them in the slightest. 

“You got surgery,” Ignis pointed out. 

Armand looked up, “Huh? Oh, you mean...?” He gestured to his chest, “Yeah. I went in for it about a week after we got back from Insomnia last year. It healed pretty well, yeah?” 

“Absolutely,” Ignis nodded, “You look amazing.” 

Armand grinned, “Thanks!” He chirped, pulling a fresh shirt over his head, “D’you mind clearing off I can change pants and stuff?”

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Armand emerged from the caravan a few minutes later, he was immediately grabbed by his older brother who seemed very excited and started talking very quickly in Gralean. 

“Look at me, don’t they suit me?!” Prompto turned, pointing to himself. 

He was wearing two bands on his right arm, black fingerless gloves, a black shirt with a white squared pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. The sleeveless vest had the outline of a spray painted skull and cross bones design. The trousers were dark, with a faint leopard print patten on them. He was still in his black boots that were lined with white fur. 

“So much better than the usual Niflheim white, huh?” He beamed. 

“They suit you,” Armand agreed, “They fit you well, too. Who’s are they?” 

“Spares of Noct’s,” Prompto shrugged, “What about yours?” 

Armand was now wearing a dark pair of trousers found in the bag that were slightly too long for him, so they were cuffed at the ankle. The t-shirt was black too, and plain. Over the top he had a dark bomber jacket, lined white in the inside. His boots were the same, ankle high and leather. 

“The shirt was Noct’s and I’m pretty sure the jacket was too,” Armand speculated, “We’re smaller than everyone.” 

Prompto laughed, “Lucky they had spare clothes at all. Let alone ones that actually fit us.”

“Where are the others, anyway?” Armand asked, noticing that the plastic seating area was empty. 

“Gladio and Noct went to buy some food, I think,” Prompto considered, looking around Hammerhead, “Ignis said something about the car and then left.” 

“Weird,” Armand frowned, “What about it?” 

“I don’t know,” Prompto shrugged, “You gonna go and find him?” 

“In a minute,” Armand said, rolling his eyes, “I’m sure he can survive without me for a bit. Saw you talking to Noct on the train, you guys good?” 

“Yeah, we talked for a bit,” The older brother admitted, “We’re all good. We’ve made up, or whatever.” 

“Or whatever?” 

“Gladio came over after, when you and Ignis left to find food,” Prompto started, “We talked about the Soulmate thing.” 

“That’s a first,” Armand smiled faintly, “What did they say?” 

“Well, y’know, communication,” Prompto tucked his hands in his pockets, “They’ve been together for a while. And the distance thing too. We might try it, once this whole Ardyn situation is dealt with. I said I wanted to focus on saving my country before I enter a relationship, y’know?”

“I mean, that makes sense,” Armand agreed, “It won’t be weird between you guys? I’m just worried, they’re really in love, Prom.” 

“I know,” Prompto nodded, “And they don’t love me. But they both really like me, and I really like them so...” 

“Well, maybe it could work,” Armand said hesitantly, “But the moment you feel uncertain, you leave. It’s not worth second guessing yourself and your worth over and over again. You’d say the same for me.” 

“I did, over breakfast after the first night you spent with Ignis,” Prompto smiled, then ruffled his younger brother’s hair, “Thanks, bro. I’ll let you find Ignis, then. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Armand hugged his brother tightly, then pulled away and left to find his Soulmate. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Noct and Gladio were sat in a both in Takka’s Pit Stop, watching through the window as Prompto and Armand talked in their home language outside the caravan. 

“Do you think it could work?” Noct asked, blue eyes not leaving the brothers. 

“Us, with Prompto?” Gladio questioned for clarification, seeing Noct nod, “Yeah. I do. If we put in the work.” 

“I’m just worried about the dynamic,” Noct worried his bottom lip, “I don’t want him to think he’s excluded, and I don’t want us to be more distant. I always used to think Soulbonds could only be between two people, but obviously not. I mean, we’re in a triple-Soulbond, so it must work. Right?” 

“That’s how I’m thinking about it,” Gladio admitted, reaching across the table for Noct’s hand, “Babe, I love you. You know I do. And I don’t love Prompto but... I think I could. Given time. I do think it could work, as long as everyone’s comfortable with it.” 

“Do you think he is?” Noct said, still watching the blonds, “He wouldn’t have given input if not.” 

“I’m talking about you, babe,” Gladio tugged on the prince’s arm, finally getting him to look back at him, “Are you comfortable with this? Are you okay with him joining us, doing everything with us, being with us? One day... loving us?” 

Noct met Gladio’s gaze, eyes hard, “I... I didn’t think so but now... yes.” 

“What changed?” Gladio cocked his head to one side as Noct looked back to window to see Armand and Prompto embrace on the concrete. 

“Seeing him in person again,” Noct answered, “Without the pressure of a wedding. Seeing him as a man, how he is with his brother. His humour, his smile... reminds me of you, a little.” 

“You comparing Armand to Iris, now?” Gladio raised an eyebrow. 

Noct laughed, “Six, no. Though sometimes I wonder if your sister is a cold, emotionless warrior. But then I see her stuffed Moogle collection.” 

Gladio smiled, “I love you, Noct.” 

“I love you too, Gladio.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Armand ducked into the huge garage warehouse when he heard voices from inside. 

A convertible car was in the centre on blocks, with a glossy dark paint job. Armand gaped a little when he saw it, always having been enamoured by cars. 

“Armand, hey.” 

The soldier looked towards the familiar voice, and saw Ignis standing by the front of the car with his hands in his pockets. He smiled. 

“Heya,” Armand returned, “You know who’s car this is?” 

“It’s ours,” Ignis said, watching Armand’s eyes widen. 

“What?” He whistled, blue eyes switching between his Soulmate and the car, “Shiva, how...? Ours? But it’s so expensive, and I mean, it’s a Regalia— what?” 

“Well, it’s our foster car,” Ignis admitted, “King Regis lends it to us. You have ridden in it before.” 

Armand scoffed, “I’d think I’d remember driving in a Regalia.” 

“I mean, you were bleeding out a bit,” Ignis said, “So I’d be surprised if you did.” 

“You mean I bled out in King Regis’ Regalia?” Armand deadpanned, “Shiva, he probably hates me. I could’ve stained the seats - you should have just let me bleed out.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes, moving to wrap an arm around Armand’s waist, “Don’t be ridiculous.” He kissed the top of the shorter’s hair. 

“No PDA in here, thank you,” A gruff voice huffed, and from under the Regalia crawled an older man in a red baseball cap. He stood up straight, looking Armand over, “So you’re the one who bled all over the seats.” 

“Oh, Cid, this is Armand,” Ignis introduced, “Armour, this is Cid, he owns Hammerhead.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Armand greeted shyly, going red. 

“Paw-paw, don’t bully the kid,” A new voice scolded, and Cindy walked into the garage grim outside, “I’m sure he didn’t mean t’ get stabbed.” 

“Well, actually, it was kind of a human shield situation,” Armand corrected lightly, “Hi, I’m Armand.” 

“The name’s Cindy,” The blonde girl shook the soldier’s hand. 

“They’re too many people in my garage!” Cid grumbled, “Clear out!” 

Ignis gave a reserved smile, “Of course. Coming, Armour?” 

“Uh, yeah!” Armand rushed after Ignis back outside. 

Hammerhead was pretty much empty apart from the seven of them. Gladio, Prompto and Noct were still in the run down little restaurant, leaving Ignis and Armand outside by themselves. Armand found a bench nearby, perching on the edge before running a hand through his hair. He’d left it down to reach his shoulders, slightly curly from the wind. He sighed contently, leaning back on the bench and pulling his hoodie closer around him. He looked round when Ignis didn’t sit next to him, noticing the Advisor standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets, smiling faintly. 

“What?” Armand said, cocking his head to one side. 

“Have you always been this gorgeous?” Ignis asked. 

Armand went bright red, looking down to his hands in his lap and knocking his hair in front of his face. He fought back a smile, “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” Ignis raised an eyebrow, joining Armand before gently tucking the hair behind his ear, “It’s true, no?” 

“Not really,” Armand muttered, gathering the courage to meet Ignis’ eyes, “I’m just... _durchmê_.” 

“I don’t want to know the definition to that word,” Ignis stated sternly, “How would you describe me? In your language.” 

Armand leaned back a little, inspecting the man sitting next to him. His light brown hair, clipped to perfection, and his green eyes speckled with gold and brown behind narrow framed glasses. Armand smiled a little, wondering who he should thank for pairing him with this man as he Soulmate. 

“ _Gottänleich_ ,” Armand decided eventually, “Would you like to know what that means?” 

Ignis debated for a moment, then went to shake his head. But Armand got there quicker. 

“It means ‘godlike’,” Armand translated, averting his eyes, “Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky.” 

Ignis slipped off the bench to crouch in front of the Niflheim solider, hands on the blond’s knees, “One of the Six was kind enough to introduce me to you on my sixteenth birthday, and you think you’re lucky? Have you looked at yourself recently?” 

Armand forced himself to meet Ignis’ eyes once more, a took a deep breath, “I’m not staying, when all of this is over.” 

Ignis’ face went blank 

Armand had been thinking about the future since the whole fiasco had started, right at the beginning the previous year. The moment he met Ignis, everything become real. In a way, his whole life ended that day. He’d be expected to marry Ignis when he turned old enough and settle down and that would be it. Most people waited to meet their Soulmates. 

Armand decided that he wanted to experience life the way everyone else did, normally. He wanted an average job in a city somewhere, maybe somewhere hot with a beautiful skyline in a place that wasn’t covered in trees and snow. He wanted to see the rest of the world, to track down and find his mother—

He didn’t want to give his life up yet. 

But he couldn’t say all of this to Ignis. He’d never understand. He’d grown up with it all. The family, the city, the friends, the travel. He’d lived the exciting parts of his life. 

Armand hadn’t. 

“Where will you go?” Ignis asked quietly. 

“I don’t know,” Armand answered, “Somewhere else. Somewhere new. Where no one knows who I am. Maybe somewhere hot. I just feel... there’s no point staying, really.” 

“Stay for me.” 

Armand looked at Ignis, suddenly feeling very small in the world, “Iggy...” He trailed, “I... I can’t, I...” He sighed, then rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, “I want... I had this dream, as a kid. And I know it’s stupid but...” 

“What was the dream?” Ignis questioned. 

“I found my mom,” Armand smiled sadly, faintly, “And she missed me. And she didn’t want me to go with the Feds. I want to know if she’s still out there, if she still thinks about me.” 

“Then I’ll come with you,” Ignis proposed, standing to his full height, “We can find a shitty apartment building somewhere, maybe in Lestellum, it’s always hot up there. And we can track down your mother, together,” He faltered, “...If you’ll have me, of course?” 

Armand gaped, “Iggy, I... That would be... _vertraum_.” 

“Is that good or bad?” Ignis frowned, hesitant. 

“Good, so so good!” Armand grinned, throwing himself at his Soulmate, arms around his neck, “But... what about you? Leaving things behind for me?” 

“Ah, but that’s love, isn’t it?” He smiled calmly, hands resting on the blond’s hips. 

“She might not even be around anymore,” Armand stated, “She might not want to know me. After all, she did give me up.” 

“Prompto has something to tell you!” 

The couple split apart, looking towards the voice to see Noct, Gladio and Prompto standing together. 

Prompto was glaring at Noct, looking furious, as Noct blurted out, “He knows something you don’t, and he needs to tell you.” 

“What?” Armand questioned, cocking his head to one side slightly, “What’s up?” 

Prompto turns from Noct, facing his little brother head on. Noct still stood firmly by his side, though Gladio looked a little apprehensive. 

“Armour, I...” Prompto sighed, playing with one of the bracelets on his arm, “I kept something from you, that I shouldn’t have. And I’m sorry.” 

“What are you talking about?” Armand laughed humourlessly, folding his arms across his chest, “You’re scaring me a bit.” 

“Our birth mother didn’t give us up,” Prompto admitted, “We were taken.” 

Armand faltered, “What do you mean?” 

“The Federation takes babies every few years to train,” Prompto explained, hating every minute of the conversation, “I was taken. Then you were two years later, when you shouldn’t have been. Because I was chosen to act as the prince.” 

Armand looked to the concrete under his feet, eyes hard and fingernails digging into his arm. 

“Armour, I’m so sorry,” Prompto whispered. 

“ _Verpiss dich_ , Prompto,” Armand spat, turning to leave, “Leave me alone.” 

“ _Lei mich ausren—_ “

Armand whipped back around, and then they were yelling at each other, full volume across the pavement. Awkwardly, the others left the brothers to it in fear of getting in the middle of their argument. The Insomnians figured that staying in close proximity of two extremely well trained soldiers during an argument was not the best idea. So they slipped back to the caravan while the brothers were too busy to notice. 

Eventually, the shouting stopped. Noct braved to head outside of the caravan, to see that Prompto was no where in sight while Armand had sat himself at the street curb by the road, his back to the gas station. Leaving Ignis and Gladiolus in the caravan, Noct made his way across the open call concrete and towards the younger Argentum. 

He lowered himself so he was sitting next to the blond, feet out in the road in front of him. He looked to his left. 

Armand was looking misty eyed, and didn’t look to Noct when he sat down. His legs were bent at the knee, and he had a joint between his fore- and middle-fingers. 

“You okay?” Noct asked quietly as a car drove past them and down the road. 

Armand sighed, “Dunno. I thought we were on the same page, y’know? Apparently not.” 

Noct watched as Armand brought the joint to his lips and breathed smoke out into the air. 

“What is that?” He questioned curiously. 

“ _Ruhet_ ,” Armand answered, “It’s this plant grown in Altissia — it tastes sweet, people used to put it in cooking before they realised people would get giggly and spaced out afterwards.” 

“It gets you high, you mean?” Noct raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup,” Armand replied, popping the ‘p’, “Prom gets giggly when he uses it. I just... float.” 

“Can I...?” Noct gestured to the paper. 

Armand looked back towards the caravan, “Where are your ever-present protection? I don’t want to get yelled at for giving you drugs.” 

“Playing Kings Knight in the caravan with the blinds shut,” Noct reassured, “Besides, I’m older than you. They’d yell at me for taking it.” 

Armand shrugged, and handed the _ruhet_ over to the prince. Noct took it carefully, then attempted inhaled some of it. He choked a little, and ended up coughing the smoke back out again. With a small smile, Armand took the joint back again, and pressed it to his lips. Then dramatically blew it all out again while Noctis got himself back under control. 

“That tastes weird,” He declared. 

Armand laughed, “What - you’ve never had proper fruits before? It’s like mangos and strawberries.” 

Noct shook his head, and the pair lapsed into silence for a while. Another three cars passed by, spaced out after one another. Eventually, Armand spoke up again. 

“Hypothetically speaking,” He started, “If you told your Soulmate you were going to leave, you wouldn’t expect them to say they’d come with you, would you?” 

Noct looked back to the blond, who was staring out in front of them. He sighed in thought, “I don’t know. If it were Gladio, then yeah. I would be surprised if he was okay with me going alone.” 

_____ _

“You wouldn’t feel guilty?” Armand asked, “I mean, your Soulmate would just drop everything to follow some shitty dream you have. Hypothetically speaking, would you just leave him behind anyway?” 

_____ _

“I don’t think so,” Noct replied, “I think... if he cared about me enough to leave everything to follow my dream, I’d feel guilty, but it’s his choice.” 

_____ _

“But what if, hypothetically,” Armand said, “You’d know he’d be better off as he is. He’s already got everything, his family, friends, career... He’d be better off staying where he is. Would you leave then? Would you go? Or would you stay?” 

_____ _

“Where are you better off?” Noct questioned. 

_____ _

“I... I don’t know,” Armand frowned, “I think... I don’t belong in Insomnia. But I don’t want to stay in Niflheim either. And I want to see if my mom is out there. But Ignis would be better off not following me around all the time.” 

_____ _

“Does he love you?” 

_____ _

Armand looked to Noctis, confused, “Yes.” 

_____ _

“Do you love him?” 

_____ _

“Of course.” 

_____ _

“Then, do whatever feels right.” 

_____ _

Armand chewed his bottom lip, then took a drag from the ruhet. He blew the smoke out in a sigh. “Hypothetically, if they asked you to stay, would you?” 

_____ _

“Did he?” Noct asked. 

_____ _

“Yeah.” 

_____ _

“And what did you say?” 

_____ _

“No,” Armand whispered. 

_____ _

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____ _

“Hi, Gladio, can I have a word?” Noct asked sweetly, suddenly standing up and dragging his shield towards the door. 

_____ _

Ignis was stood at the kitchenette stove, and noticed the pair slip outside, leaving the Argentum brother’s sat on opposite beds, still not talking. 

_____ _

Noct pulled Gladio outside, where the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise in the sky. Gladio still had Kings Knight open on his phone, but Noct quickly snatched it from his hand and turned it off. 

_____ _

“What’s wrong?” Gladio said, fearing the worse. 

_____ _

“Armand wants to leave,” Noct said lowly, “I was talking to him earlier. He wants to leave everything - Prompto, Ignis, everyone.” 

_____ _

“What?” Gladio hissed, “Why?” 

_____ _

“He wants to find his mom,” Noct explained, “He feels guilty tying Ignis down and taking him away from his job. He told Iggy earlier, but didn’t feel right about it.” 

_____ _

“What did Iggy say?” 

_____ _

“That he’d go with him, of course,” Noct stated, “But Armand feels guilty. He was saying that he might leave anyway and not say anything. Iggy asked him to stay but he said no.” 

_____ _

“Shit,” Gladio breathed, “Shit. He said no?” 

_____ _

“He doesn’t want to stay in Insomnia, and doesn’t want to go back Niflheim,” Noct murmured, sparing a look towards the caravan in case someone was watching them, “He wants to go somewhere new, apparently. Iggy doesn’t know.” 

_____ _

“Are you gonna tell him?” Gladio murmured. 

_____ _

Noct paused, wrapping his arms around himself, “I don’t think I should. It’s not really my business. He did say he was going to see this Ardyn thing through, though. So we at least have time to persuade him otherwise before he tries to make a run for it.”

_____ _

“Sure, we have time,” Gladio agreed, “Ignis would be heartbroken if Armand left.” 

_____ _

“So we don’t tell him,” Noct said, “We just sort this out between us. Iggy will never need to know.” 

_____ _

“Dinner, you two!” Ignis called from the doorway, watching his two old friends talking in hushed voices, “It’ll go cold if not!” 

_____ _

“Coming, Iggy!” Noct yelled back. 

_____ _

Gladio sighed, but nodded at his Soulmate. And the two headed back inside. 

_____ _

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____ _

But they had less time then they anticipated. A few days after Armand and Prompto had their huge argument and stopped talking, Ignis caught Cid who was coming to look for Noct. They exchanged few words, and a newspaper was pushed into the Advisor’s hands. He only read the headline before rushing back to the caravan. 

_____ _

Everyone looked up when Ignis walked inside, said nothing, and handed the newspaper to Noct. The prince frowned, but the read the paper, skimming over the front page. He dropped the paper when he was finished, hands shaking and eyes filling with tears. 

_____ _

“I’m so sorry,” Ignis breathed, his own voice shaking. 

_____ _

Gladio read the headline from where the newspaper landed on the floor in front of him, then pulled his phone out and headed outside quickly, calling “Iris?” into phone. 

_____ _

Armand leaned forward from his and Ignis’ bed. 

___ **‘King Regis Dead After Niflheim Heist’** _ _ _

“Fuck,” He whispered, “No way...” 

_____ _

“Noct, are you okay?” Prompto asked gently, moving from his bed to sit next to Noct. 

_____ _

Noctis shook his head, “I can’t breathe. My dad—“ He choked, holding a hand over his mouth. Prompto helped him stand and led him out of the caravan. 

_____ _

Armand looked up to Ignis, who as still stood at the edge of the kitchen. 

_____ _

“Your family...” Armand said, knowing Ignis would get what was implied. 

_____ _

“My uncle moved to Altissia,” Ignis replied, “My parents passed when I was young.” 

_____ _

“I’m sorry,” Armand murmured, then moved to hug Ignis round the middle, “What do we do now?” 

_____ _

“We take down Ardyn,” Ignis stated shakily, “We head home, and finish this. Do you think he’ll be in Insomnia?” 

_____ _

“I’d reckon so,” Armand mused, “He likes to get up close and personal with his victims. He likes to be on the front line. He’ll be there.” 

_____ _

The caravan door opened again, and Gladiolus stood in the doorway, face stained with tears. He held his phone out to Ignis. 

_____ _

“My dad, he-“ Gladio swallowed, “He was with Regis.” 

_____ _

Ignis breathed out slowly and took the phone from his best friend, “Hello?” 

_____ _

“Iggy, it’s me,” A girl’s voice came from the other end, “Is everyone there, and okay?” 

_____ _

“Iris, are you safe?” Ignis asked immediately, arm still around Armand’s waist, “Where are you?” 

_____ _

“Cape Caem,” Iris replied, “We managed to get out before it got bad. Is Gladdy okay, Noct too?” 

_____ _

“We’re all safe,” Ignis assured, “Noct is with his second Soulmate at the moment. I think Gladio’s gone to join them.” 

_____ _

“The Soulmates are with you? They’re safe too?” She questioned. 

_____ _

“Yes, they’re fine. Was Insomnia evacuated?” 

_____ _

“Kind of,” Iris answered, “Most people were left to get out themselves. I’m pretty sure Insomnia’s been taken over by the Niffs. It’s not looking good.” 

_____ _

“Stay in Caem, and look after each other,” Ignis said, “I’ll take care of everyone here.” 

_____ _

Iris sniffled, “Okay. Thanks, Iggy.” 

_____ _

Ignis bid the teenager goodbye, and hung up the phone with a deep sigh. Armand squeezed his Soulmate tighter. 

_____ _

“We’ll put a stop to this,” Armand reassured, “We’ll sort it all out. We’ll fix this.” 

_____ _

Ignis was powerless not to agree. 

_____ _

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____ _

That evening, the group of five were sat around one of the plastic tables outside with empty plates stacked next to them and their phones out. 

_____ _

“It’s not too long of a drive from here to Insomnia,” Noct said, pulling a map up on his phone, “Maybe an half and hour or so from here to the closest entrance.” 

_____ _

“Maybe we should split up, sneak in from both entrances,” Gladio suggested, “That way we’re less likely to get noticed.” 

_____ _

“The Regalia is faster,” Ignis stated, “We can split into two groups. The ones in the Regalia go for the entrance further away, and those in the four-by-four go to the closer one.” 

_____ _

“Soulmates should stick together,” Noct declared, and they all knew that the fact Armand and Prompto weren’t talking was part of the reason, “That way if a group gets split up, we can find them quicker.” 

_____ _

Everyone else nodded and murmured their agreements. 

_____ _

“We should take the four-by-four,” Prompto opted to his Soumates, “It’s more room for us, and weapons. Plus, Ignis has the most driving experience in the Regalia.” 

_____ _

“That’s fine by me,” Ignis agreed, “Armour and I will take the Regalia.” 

_____ _

“I’m guessing Ardyn won’t let his defences down easily,” Gladio grumbled, “He’ll probably have guards at the entrances, and Iris said she saw a bunch of those MT things marching around in the walls. It’s gonna take time to park the car, get to the entrance, take them out, and get back to the car all without Ardyn noticing.” 

_____ _

Armand and Prompto exchanged a look, and just like that, they were talking again. 

_____ _

“We can take them out and you won’t even need to stop the cars,” Prompto decided. 

_____ _

“How?” Noct asked. 

_____ _

“I may not be as good as Prompto with a gun, but I did pass my marksmen tests,” Armand said proudly, “Trust us. We’ve got this.” 

_____ _

“Sometimes I am absolutely terrified that one of my Soulmates and his brother are trained killers,” Noct admitted, somewhat casually. 

_____ _

“Soldiers,” Armand and Prompto corrected together, then smiled. 

_____ _

“Don’t care — Just promise me I get first crack at this guy,” Noct said, “I’m avenging my dad.” 

_____ _

“If I get there first, sorry babe, but I’m cutting his head off,” Gladio growled, “And I’m getting revenge for me and my sister.” 

_____ _

“He killed our only mother figure, too,” Prompto added, Armand nodding in agreement. 

_____ _

“I don’t care who takes him out in the end,” Ignis declared, “As long as someone does. And no dramatic monologues, either.” 

_____ _

“Agreed,” Armand inputted, “So, when do we set out?” 

_____ _

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____ _

Armand was sat fidgeting in the passenger seat of the Regalia as they sped down empty motorways. They’d left no more than an hour after they’d finished planning, still under the cover of night. Since Armand and Ignis set off from Hammerhead, with a head start in front of the others, they hadn’t spoken much. 

_____ _

“Nervous?” Ignis asked, fingers set tight around the steering wheel. 

_____ _

“No,” Armand replied idly, “I just want to see this _arschloch_ dead.” 

_____ _

“You didn’t mention your mother, before,” Ignis said, “When we left Niflheim. You never said.” 

_____ _

“She’s not my mother,” Armand responded immediately, “The Federation wanted her out of the picture eventually, so we could take over. She was the only one who knew we were soldiers, so no one would think it was our fault. Well, apparently Ardyn has us all figured out, though.” 

_____ _

“You’re worried,” Ignis stated. 

_____ _

“You’re not?” Armand raised an eyebrow, “Of course I’m worried. This is the first time I’ve gone into battle without my brother. And I still don’t know where Aranea ended up. I really feel on edge.” 

_____ _

“Everything is going to be fine,” Ignis assured, “Like you said before; we’ll put a stop to this. We’ll fix it.” 

_____ _

“Yeah,” Armand bit his lip, “We’ll fix this.” 

_____ _

They travelled in silence for a little while longer, the long empty road being lit up by street lamps and nothing else apart from their headlights. Eventually, Ignis turned those off when they saw white lights in the distance. 

_____ _

“Ready?” Ignis asked, “And you definitely don’t want me to stop?” 

_____ _

“Do not stop, and do not slow down,” Armand instructed, “If I miss the shots, we’re screwed.” 

_____ _

There was a shimmering noise, and a flash of blue light, and Armand had a matte black gun in his hands, looking too big for him to be able to hold. Ignis tried not to look surprised, reminding himself that Armand had been trained in weaponry since he was young. 

_____ _

“That’s intimidating,” Ignis said casually. 

_____ _

“You should see Prom’s,” Armand commented, then held the gun up properly, aiming in front of them. 

_____ _

The lights in the distance got closer, and Armand noticed two towers above a long fortress-like wall. The gate in between them was conveniently left open, and atop either towers were two silhouettes. He pointed the gun towards the silhouette on the left, breathing slowly. 

_____ _

“They’re at least MTs, right?” Ignis checked. 

_____ _

Armand shushed him, and pulled the trigger. There was a sharp _bang!_ and a moment later the figure sparked, and fell. 

_____ _

“Yeah,” Armand said, “They’re MTs.” He rearranged himself, the gate almost upon them. “If I miss this shot, just keep driving.” 

_____ _

“Please don’t,” Ignis pleaded softly. 

_____ _

Armand squeezed the trigger again. There was another _bang!_ and the second MT — cried out and collapsed? 

_____ _

“That wasn’t a machine, was it?” Ignis asked. 

_____ _

“Just keep driving,” Armand dismissed quickly, de-summoning the gun in another flash of blue light. 

_____ _

The inside of Insomnia looked just as impressive as the outside. Tall, dark buildings toward over them and they drives down empty streets. One in particular stood out — a huge skyscraper with two prominent towers that Armand recognised from his trip to Insomnia before. Ignis swore quietly to himself. 

_____ _

“What?” Armand asked. 

_____ _

“In between those towers,” The Royal Advisor pointed out, “There’s supposed to be purple beam of light. It comes from the Crystal of Lucis and protects all of Insomnia. That must be why the gates were open, it must have gone out when King Regis...” 

_____ _

Armand nodded mutely, vaguely remembering it being there before. He watched as Ignis drove them up to stairs leading to the Citadel, noticing a familiar four-by-four parked nearby, three of the doors left open. 

_____ _

“They beat us here,” Armand noted, “They’re probably already inside.” 

_____ _

“So we catch up with them,” Ignis said, opening the door to the Regalia and climbing out. 

_____ _

Armand followed after him, but got distracted by a showdow leaning on the steps. He headed towards it cautiously, then gasped. 

_____ _

“What is it?” Ignis asked, coming to a stop beside him. 

_____ _

“That Kingsglaive...” Armand pointed downward, and Ignis noticed the body propped up against the steps, “I saved his life, that year we came to Insomnia. During the MT attack.” 

_____ _

Ignis nodded slowly, “I recognise him. Nyx Ulric.” 

_____ _

“Yeah,” Armand breathed. 

_____ _

Gently, Ignis took Armand’s arm and pulłed him away. However they barely got further than the steps before a large group of MTs appeared from the shadows, all heavily armed. Armand summoned his arm blades, as the same time Ignis called forth his daggers. The MT’s started heading slowly towards them, down the steps from the Citadel. 

_____ _

“I promise I’ll do this better once we get out of this, but just incase,” Ignis said, “Marry me.” 

_____ _

“What?” Armand huffed a laugh. 

_____ _

“Marry me.” Ignis repeated, looking towards his Soulmate. 

_____ _

Armand laughed again, “Of course, you dunce. But I do expect a better proposal in the future.” 

_____ _

“Deal,” Ignis agreed. 

_____ _

Just then, a loud bell chimed to signal the turn over to midnight. 

_____ _

“Happy birthday to me, then,” Armand commented with a smile. 

_____ _

Ignis raised an eyebrow, shocked, “Wait, it’s your birthday?”

_____ _

Armand simply shrugged, and charged to slice an MTs head off. 

_____ _

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____ _

Noctis grunted as he ran an MT through with his sword, ripping out a clump of wires when he pulled back. 

_____ _

“When do you think Iggy and Armand will get here?” He asked openly, watching as Gladiolus cut one of the robots in half at the waist. 

_____ _

“Soon, I reckon,” Gladio answered, “Are we waiting for them?” 

_____ _

“Yeah, can we?” Prompto piped up, shooting two MTs with one bullet. 

_____ _

“What if he tries to make a run for it?” Noct questioned. 

_____ _

“Oh, then we kill him anyway,” Prompto shrugged, quickly reloading before kicking one back, and shooting it in the head. 

_____ _

“Hey, this one won’t die,” Noctis said, pointing at an MT hopping about on one leg without it’s gun. 

_____ _

“There’s a bunch of wires at the left side of it’s neck,” Prompto explained briefly, “Pull ‘em out.” 

_____ _

Noct ducked towards it and did as instructed. The MT sizzled, and dropped to the floor. 

_____ _

“They don’t cover these up?” Noct raised an eyebrow. 

_____ _

“You can’t bend them, otherwise they don’t work,” Prompto shrugged, “So they tried to make them as unnoticeable as possible. But I was there when they were made, so I know about them.” 

_____ _

“How high up were you in your messed up organisation?” Gladio questioned curiously. 

_____ _

“Oh, yeah!” Prompto sounded as though he’d been reminded of something. He turned, and pointed his gun at the last MT left standing. “Commander Argentum override code; one-three-five-seven!”

_____ _

The MT stood still, paused, and said, “Negative.” 

_____ _

Prompto sighed, and shot the machine in the head.

_____ _

“You have an override code?” Noct cocked his head to one side. 

_____ _

“Yeah, but Armour and I tried using them when Ardyn threw us in that cell,” Prompto answered, “They didn’t work. We must have been... I don’t know, maybe wiped from the system. Or overridden completely. Or demoted.” 

_____ _

“Are we continuing the conversation, or are we saving Insomnia?” Gladio said, making his way further down the corridor. 

_____ _

Noct and Prompto exchanged a look, then followed after the shield. The corridors were mostly empty, which was surprising considering the amount that ambushed them before. It was eerily quiet, other than their hard footsteps on marble flooring. 

_____ _

Eventually, they reached a large set of wooden double doors, and Noct stood in front of them. 

_____ _

“Shit,” He said, voice shaking, “I don’t know if I can go in there.” 

_____ _

“Noct,” Gladio placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder, “This is it. This man ruined our lives in about two weeks. It’s gone far enough. He’s killed people, people we care about. He’s invaded our kingdom, Noct — your kingdom.” 

_____ _

“My dad’s kingdom,” Noct corrected, “But... not. I feel like, if I go in there, it’s all going to become real. I’ll have to face the consequences after this. I don’t want to be king yet.” 

_____ _

“You’ll have me, always,” Gladio said gently, “And Iggy as your advisor. And Prompto, too, if he wants.” He looked towards the blond. 

_____ _

“Of course, dude,” Prompto agreed readily, “I’m your Soulmate too, y’know. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. You owe me a date.” He added after. 

_____ _

Noct smiled weakly, “We need to wait for the others.” He said instead of an actual reply. 

_____ _

The doors in front of them were pulled open, slowly, by things they couldn’t see. 

_____ _

“Or,” Suggested a loud voice, “You could come in now.” 

_____ _

The trio readied their weapons again, looking into the grande room. 

_____ _

Prompto had only briefly seen the throne room on his previous visit, as it was mostly locked up and out of bounds. It was a huge open room with dark marble floors, leading to a large winding staircase at the far end. At the top of the stairs was a golden monument of some kind, and sat underneath it was black throne with gold accents. Lounging in it with his legs over one of the arms, was Ardyn. 

_____ _

“That’s him?” Gladio murmured, and Prompto only just realised that the others hadn’t seen Ardyn in person yet. He nodded mutely. 

_____ _

“How dare you sit in my father’s throne!” Noct yelled across the room, knuckles turned white around his sword, “How dare you stay here!” 

_____ _

Ardyn smirked, a little casually, “Nice to finally meet you, Noctis. Your father thought very highly of you.” 

_____ _

“Fuck you, you bastard!” Noct shouted. 

_____ _

“Babe, save your anger for a minute,” Gladio muttered lowly, “Iggy and Armand are coming.” 

_____ _

Ardyn stood up slowly, and started his way down the steps. He clicked his fingers, and an MT stepped forward from behind the throne, dragging a woman behind him. Prompto’s voice caught in his throat. 

_____ _

“Aranea, are you hurt?” Prompto called, watching as his mentor looked up at him through messy silver hair hanging around her face. 

_____ _

“Prompto, you have to get out!” She cried, “He’s crazy, he’s going to kill you!” 

_____ _

Ardyn chucked, “Dear, sweet, Aranea. You could go far. Very talented, very pretty, too.” 

_____ _

“You betrayed the crown,” She spat, “You deserve to die.” 

_____ _

“I am your rightful king,” Ardyn said, lip curling. 

_____ _

Aranea turned her nose up, “Prompto is my rightful king.” 

_____ _

Ardyn sneered, and turned away from her with a huff. He raised a hand. Prompto watched, feeling like he was in slow motion. The MT mimicked Ardyn’s motion with his gun, barely even raising it high enough to make a deadly shot. It pulled the trigger. 

_Bang!_

And Aranea fell to the ground. 

_____ _

“No!” 

_____ _

But the sound didn’t come from Prompto. 

_____ _

From behind him, Armand ran forward, tears in his eyes. Prompto grabbed his arm, pulling him back from getting to Ardyn. 

_____ _

“ _Arschloch, schwanz, ficken sterben_!” Armand howled, “I’ll fucking kill you!” 

_____ _

Ardyn tutted, walking back to Aranea. He took the gun from the MT, and shot her once in the head casually. She didn’t cry out. Red blood seeped from her chest, and matted her silver hair together in clumps, her shattered skull decorating the steps to the throne. 

_____ _

Ignis stepped up beside the brothers, next to Gladio, quietly, surveying the damage so far. He cursed under his breath, still holding his daggers in his hands. 

_____ _

Armand ripped himself from Prompto’s grip, and sprinted up the steps towards Ardyn. He didn’t charge for the man, however, he dropped himself by Aranea’s corpse, crying and shaking over her. 

_____ _

Prompto watched, sobbing harshly and holding himself, scared to get any closer. 

_____ _

Noctis grit his teeth. And ran for Ardyn. 

_____ _

“Noct, no!” Ignis lunged for the prince, Noct’s jacket slipping through his fingers. 

_____ _

Gladio went after the young prince immediately, hefting his sword over his shoulder with a yell. 

_____ _

Ardyn grinned, almost sadistically, and extended his arm. He clenched his fist, and a purple swirling sphere appeared behind the prince and his shield, expanding to take them under. Noct swung his sword at Ardyn, who barely blocked, and Gladio charged in right after him to follow him up. 

_____ _

Prompto pulled himself together, tears staining his face and re-summoned his gun in a flash of blue light. The purple sphere shone for a minute, then suddenly blew outwards, knocking Ignis and Prompto back to the edge of the room. 

_____ _

With little hesitation, the two pushed themselves back up again and ran back towards Ardyn, who seemed to be keeping up with both Noctis and Gladiolus on the steps to the throne. 

_____ _

Gun shots starting ringing out across the room, and soon knives were added to the fray too. Not long after, Armand forced himself away from Aranea’s body and summoned his arm blades, sprinting across the steps to Ardyn. He ran two steps up, and threw himself down at Ardyn from above, just as Noct skidded underneath his legs to attack from behind. 

_____ _

Prompto aimed from across the room, and took a shot. The bullet ripped through the air, and struck Ardyn’s shin. The man cried out, and a gust of powerful magic pushed them all away and down the steps. 

_____ _

“Nice shot!” Gladio grunted. 

_____ _

“Thanks!” Prompto chirped back, already reloading.

_____ _

Ignis was the first back on his feet, summoning more daggers and getting ready to throw them at Ardyn. Only the man was on his knees, arms above his head with Noct pointing a sword at his throat. 

_____ _

“I surrender!” He said, “I surrender. You win. You got me.” 

_____ _

Noct was shaking with fury, Gladio at his right hand side with his buster sword ready. Armand was stood a few feet away, panting, still with his arm blades strapped to his wrists. 

_____ _

Prompto spoke first, “Liar.” 

_____ _

“Never,” Ardyn replied, sounding mildly offended, “I have dignity.” 

_____ _

Ignis headed up the steps cautiously, towards his friends. 

_____ _

“Noct, be tactful about this,” He warned calmly. 

_____ _

“Ever the Advisor,” Gladio rolled his eyes fondly. 

_____ _

Ignis send him a warning look, then turned back to Noct, “Think this through. Whatever you decide will have consequences.” 

_____ _

Noct didn’t look at Ignis, blue eyes trained on Ardyn cold as steel. His hand shook, but the blade was firm and sharp. Ardyn was looking at the floor, for once biting his tongue. 

_____ _

Then Armand cried out sharply from behind them, causing everyone to turn quickly. 

_____ _

Ardyn stood behind the younger soldier, a small knife pressed against his throat with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. 

_____ _

“Psych,” He shrugged, an arm around Armand’s chest to keep him close to him, “I think it’s all in your best interest to let me go.” 

_____ _

Noct looked back over his shoulder, his sword pointed at air. “How?!” He growled. 

_____ _

“I am a man of many illusions, tricks, and lies,” Ardyn stated truthfully, “A magician in his own right.” Armand tried to pull Ardyn’s arm away as he was pulled backwards, struggling. “I’m going to leave now, with no more fighting. Armand will come with me. I’ll leave him when I know you haven’t followed me.” 

_____ _

Armand made eye-contact with Prompto across the staircase, then reached under his shirt and tugged. In his hand was a golden locket. One handed, he popped the clasp open and nodded to his brother, before taking something out of metal casing and forcing it into his mouth. 

_____ _

Ardyn frowned, “What is it, what are you doing?” 

_____ _

“No!” Prompto yelled, obviously realising what he was doing. 

_____ _

Armand’s eyes rolled back, and he collapsed so suddenly Ardyn dropped him. He fell the rest of the way down the stairs, lithe body convulsing on the floor. Ignis’ eyes widened, words catching in his throat as he saw his Soulmate tumble down the stairs and Prompto dart after him, crying out. 

_____ _

The older soldier caught his little brother at the bottom, holding his body close as the shaking stopped, hiding his face in his neck and rocking him gently. 

_____ _

“Shit, Armour, Armour,” He murmured, “Armour, _brüderlein_ , no no no.” 

_____ _

Ardyn looked shocked, “What just...? What? I don’t—“ 

_Bang!_

Ardyn stumbled back a few steps, eyes sliding down the stairs to the brothers. Prompto sat with Armand draped over his lap, eyes glassy and dead, with his gun pointed at Ardyn. Blood gushed from the man’s stomach, dyeing his previously white shirt red. 

_____ _

Without hesitation, Noct ran forward, de-summoning his sword and summoning a lance in the same moment, and plunged the tip straight through Ardyn’s chest and into the marble of the stairs. Ardyn looked up at the prince, and Noct saw the light drain from his eyes as his head lolled forward onto his chest. 

_____ _

And it was over. 

_____ _

“Prompto...” Gladio murmured, conscious that the man had lost two of his closest friends and family. 

_____ _

The blond looked up, wiping his eyes on the back of his arm and — helping Armand up? 

_____ _

The younger soldier took something out of his mouth, and looked at it with a small frown. He looked to Aranea’s corpse a few feet away, who had been knocked down the steps sometime during the commotion. Without saying anything, he limped over to his friend, and pulled a chain from around her neck, opened the clasp and took something out. Then he held his hand out to his brother. 

_____ _

Prompto tugged the silver chain from around his own neck, opened the locket and placed the contents into Armand’s hand. The younger dropped the objects to the floor, and stomped on them, hard. 

_____ _

“What were those things?” Ignis asked lowly into the quiet room. 

_____ _

“Cyanide capsules,” Prompto said roughly, “We all have one. In case we get into tricky situations with no way out.” 

_____ _

“So they gave you suicide pills,” Gladio summed up simply. 

_____ _

Ignis headed down the steps to his Soulmate, pulling him into a hug, “I though you’d died.” 

_____ _

“That was kind of the point,” Armand smiled weakly, “But I did fall on my ankle funny when I went down the stairs. I didn’t think I was going to fall down the stairs.” 

_____ _

Noct swallowed, and forced himself away from Ardyn’s body, “We done here?” 

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, pulling Noct down the steps towards the others, “We’re done here.” 

_____ _

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____ _

“Armand,” Noct called before they got to the cars, signalling the man to wait. 

_____ _

Armand did, leaning against one of the support pillars to save putting weight on his foot, “What’s up?” 

_____ _

“Listen, Gladio and I have been talking,” Noct said, pointing to the shield who was walking down the steps with Prompto, “And you can’t leave. Don’t leave Ignis. It would break his heart, and we love you being around and Prompto would hate to see you go. We were going to convince you over a few days, but it all went to hell, and—“ 

_____ _

“I’m not staying, Noct,” Armand cut off calmly, “I’ve already said this. I’m leaving to find my mother, and that’s that. You can’t change my mind. But,” He added when Noct went to retort, “I’m not leaning Iggy behind. He said he wanted to come with me, so if he still wants to, he can. I won’t leave him behind.” 

_____ _

“Oh thank the Six,” Noct breathed a sigh of relief. 

_____ _

“Noct,” Armand murmured, “Just... promise me something. Don’t tell Prom or Iggy I considered leaving without notice. It would... they wouldn’t understand. I had doubts, I got over them. Keep it between us?” 

_____ _

“And Gladio, ‘cause I already told him,” Noct added, “But yeah. Of course.” 

_____ _

“Thanks, man,” Armand smiled with a nod, and limped down the stairs to the cars. 

_____ _

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____ _

Understandably, Hammerhead had thrown a huge party for their return and for the death of Ardyn that evening. Travellers from all around come to that particular gas station, just for the chance to meet Noctis and to party with him. 

_____ _

Cindy had seemed the caravan and it’s seating areas for them and them only, in case they needed a minute away from everything. And that’s where Ignis found Armand and his brother, sitting a plastic table with a radio and an abandoned newspaper crossword. 

_____ _

“Hello, you two,” He greeted as he pulled out a chair. 

_____ _

But he was quickly shushed by the two of them. 

_____ _

The radio was speaking Gralean, so Ignis had no idea what was going on, but it seemed to be captivating the two soldiers. 

_“It’s been a long few days, and finally the people are getting what they’ve asked for,”_ The radio said, _“Everyone’s waiting impatiently now for the reveal of their next monarch. That’s right, people, after the tragic death of Queen Lolia and her two sons who went missing after the event, Prince Ardyn came back to reclaim the throne. However, news this morning confirmed that Ardyn has been slain. This means we are ready for a new royal family. Oh! Here they come!”_

Prompto and Armand grabbed each other’s hands over the table, biting their lips nervously. 

_“I am proud to present the new King of Niflheim; Ravus Nox Fleuret!”_

The brother split apart, groaning. 

_____ _

Ignis raised an eyebrow, “What happened?” 

_____ _

“Ravus Nox Fleuret is the new king of Niflheim,” Armand huffed. 

_____ _

“He’s a dick,” Prompto added. 

_____ _

“Well, who did you want instead?” Ignis asked curiously. 

_____ _

“His sister, Lunafreya. She’s awesome, she would have been a great queen,” Prompto replied, Armand nodding next to him. 

_____ _

“You know Luna?” 

_____ _

The three looked around as Gladio and Noct walked over, pulling up chairs at the other side of the table. 

_____ _

“She’s our cousin, technically,” Armand replied, “Why, you know Luna?” 

_____ _

“She’s my childhood friend,” Noct explained, “When I had the, uh... the accident, I spent time at Tenebrae during my recovery. She helped me with physical therapy to get over the paralysation and stuff.” 

_____ _

“You were paralysed?” Prompto frowned, “I didn’t know that.” 

_____ _

“I don’t talk about it,” Noct shrugged. 

_____ _

“We were actually on our way to Tenebrae when the train broke down and we got stranded at Gralea,” Ignis informed. 

_____ _

“What’s the difference between her family and yours?” Gladiolus asked. 

_____ _

“Our family was Royal, we have the crown and stuff,” Prompto said, clicking the radio off, “Luna’s family are the Oracles. They’re important and magical, but aren’t princes and... stuff.” 

_____ _

There was some banging and cheering from the party. 

_____ _

Armand looked up, smiling, “Fireworks.”

_____ _

“Woah, cool,” Prompto breathed, both brothers watching the colourful explosions in the sky. 

_____ _

“Never seen fireworks before?” Gladio joked, but both boys shook their heads. 

_____ _

“I think we should have a toast,” Ignis said, catching everyone’s attention again, “May we never forget those who suffered during this time. King Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amacitia, Queen Lolia, Nyx Ulric, and Aranea.” 

_____ _

“Highwind,” Armand added, “Aranea Highwind.” 

_____ _

Ignis nodded, smiling sadly, “We will never forget them, and always treasure their memories.” 

_____ _

“Hear hear,” Gladio said gruffly, raising a plastic cup of fizzy drink. 

_____ _

“Noctis!” A bubbly girl emerged from the crowd, with short dark hair and a plaid skirt, “Hey, come dance!”

_____ _

“Guys, this is my annoying little sister, Iris,” Gladio introduced briefly. 

_____ _

Iris grinned and smiled, “Hiya! You two must be the Soulmates...?” 

_____ _

“Armand,” Armand said, shaking Iris’ hand. 

_____ _

“Prompto,” Prompto echoed, doing the same after. 

_____ _

“Nice to meet you!” Iris beamed, then grabbed Noct’s arm, “Dance with me?” 

_____ _

“Oh, um. Sure, okay,” Noct agreed hesitantly, shooting a look towards Gladio as he was dragged off by the teenager. 

_____ _

Gladio laughed, “Hey, Prompto. Wanna dance?” 

_____ _

Prompto looked a little apprehensive, “I don’t really dance.” 

_____ _

“I’ll teach you, it’s easy, come on,” Gladio patted the blond’s shoulder, and the two left together. 

_____ _

Armand sighed, and put his foot up on Ignis’ lap. 

_____ _

“What?” He shrugged, “I’m supposed to elevate it, no?” 

_____ _

“I never said a word,” Ignis smiled. 

_____ _

The music changed, and everyone started yelling and cheering again, almost drowning it out completely. 

_____ _

Ignis leaned forward a little and grabbed the pen from the crossword, rolling up his shirt sleeve a little. He uncapped it with his teeth, and pressed the black ink to his arm. 

_____ _

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Armand pushed the bomber jacket sleeve up his arm to read the words appearing on his wrist in a cold wave. 

___**Happy birthday, lover** _ _ _

“Thanks,” Armand smiled, “It’s been quite the birthday.” 

_____ _

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, not looking up from his arm. 

___**I love you** _ _ _

Armand reached over and took the pen from Ignis, “So, that proposal...” 

_____ _

“I’ll definitely do it better,” Ignis said. 

_____ _

“Oh, I know you will,” Armand nodded, pressing the ink to his arm, “Just letting you know I’m temporarily retracting my answer so you’ll have to ask me again properly in the future.” 

_____ _

“Those were big words,” Ignis stated. 

_____ _

“I’m learning your language, aren’t I?” Armand finally looked up with a smile, as Ignis looked down at his own arm. 

_____ _

_I love you too_

_____ _

“So, I’ve been making a few calls over the past couple of days,” Ignis said as Armand tossed the pen back to the table and leaned back in his chair, “And I may have found a lead.” 

_____ _

Armand frowned, cocking his head to one side, “A lead? For what?” 

_____ _

“Your mother’s location.”

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Yes, I will be writing a sequel about Prompto and Armand’s mother, and like this one, it will be uploaded whether or not anyone wants it. 
> 
> Ps, yes, Ardyn’s phone call will play a part in the sequel :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed if you made it all the way through, and thank you! 
> 
> Gralean Dictionary (My Version [fictitious language]):  
> ashiterr - trainer  
> leimed - Sorry  
> Göttes - gods  
> Seche - Six  
> ruhet - weed (basically)  
> Mütter - Mother  
> Soldats - soldiers  
> durchmê - average, standard choice, normal  
> Gottänleich - godlike  
> vertraum - the dream  
> Verpiss dich - fuck off  
> Lei mich ausren - Hear me out  
> Arschloch - asshole  
> Schwanz - shit head  
> ficken sterben - fucking die  
> brüderlein - little brother


End file.
